Rising Phoenix
by Twihard82
Summary: Isabella has lost everything to her. She is only left with the unborn child she is carrying. What will happen when she moves to a town where her world collides with a family of vampires? Will they be able to help this phoenix rise from the ashes?  BxE
1. Chapter 1

Life is good. No scratch that….. life is great. I Isabella Marie Swan am a proud graduate from the University of Phoenix. I can't wait to start my teaching career. I haven't given much thought as to where this career will take place. I want to stay and live in Phoenix to be close to my mother Renee, but Brady my boyfriend, or well I guess he is my fiancée now, wants to move to explore the world. We have been engaged for about three weeks now. I choose to wait until my graduation dinner to tell Renee. If I would have before hand I probably would have never made it through my finals. My erratic loving mother would have jumped at the change to start the planning phase. So therefore waiting sounded like the best option for us.

And to make the icing on the cake even sweeter, last night I took a store bought pregnancy test which resulted in a positive. I never really thought about having a child, especially not right after graduating college but the look in Brady's eyes when we found out and the ring on my finger was like a sign that everything might not be as planned but they were perfect for me. So that is something else that we are adding to the announcements that we will make at the dinner tonight.

As happy as I am there is only one thing that could make it better.

My dad Charlie passed away about five years ago in the line of duty. He was the Chief of Police back in his home town of Forks. He was at the site of a bad car crash one winter night. The roads were wet and had black ice. Another car came speeding around the corner where the accident site was and didn't see Charlie until it was too late. It was very hard dealing with his death. Til this very day it's hard to even see a picture of him. After the funeral I took down all his pictures and boxed them up. And very rarely do I speak of him. It just hurts too much and every time I do it feels like I am at the funeral all over again.

I wish he was still here to meet Brady and his future grandchild. Just then a thought occurred to me. He may never get to meet his grandchild but I will do everything in my power to make sure my baby knows everything there is about his or her grandfather.

As I searched through this massive crowd to find my family I said goodbye and best wishes to all of my classmates.

"Bella, Bella sweetie over here" I heard Renee calling. As I came near she pulled me the rest of the distance and crushed me in a tight embrace.

"Renee give the girl room to breathe" my stepfather Phil said trying to break us apart. "Congrats Bella your mother and I are so proud of you" It seems like Phil and I were the only two people in this world who can control Renee. After Phil congratulated me I was immediately swept of my feet and swung around. Once Brady put me down and made sure I wasn't dizzy and could stand on my own I crashed my lips to his and enjoyed the sweet moan that came from him. Just then my mother cleared her voice to say we needed to hurry if we were going to make our dinner time.

We all climbed into Phil's Avalanche and headed to the restaurant. As we drove to the restaurant I thought over how I was going to share my wonderful news with my mother and Phil. I was practically bouncing in my seat. I leaned over to and whispered to Brady that I couldn't wait any longer. So he said that it was my day and I could tell whoever I wanted whenever I was ready. That is all I need to hear. Wearing a huge smile I turned to the front seat to share my news with my family. "Mom, Phil, there is something I want to tell you." My mother always ready to hear something new turned in her seat, "Sure sweetie what is it"

I quickly slipped the ring out of my pocket and on my finger. "Mom, we are getting married and having a baby. I'm pregnant." Renee's eyes shined with light. Then that is when everything went to hell….


	2. Chapter 2

I can't seem to focus. I feel very hot like I am sitting next to a fire. Someone is screaming but I can't for the life of me open my eyes to find the person behind the cry for help. It seems like hours until I am able to regain sight but in actuality probably only a few minutes.

Oh my God I wish that I just kept my eyes closed. The sight before me was horrific. Renee was lying limp across the middle console with blood dripping from everywhere. From my position I couldn't find the source of the bleeding. Phil was no longer in his seat but on the hood of the truck. I am not even sure how I was able to see him since my eyes were still glued to my mother who must have died on impact. My eyes began welling up with tears when the reality of what has happen sunk in. I immediately reach for my stomach in fear that something has happened to my unborn child.

I hesitantly look beside me in search for Brady. He is speaking but no sound is reaching my ears. He may have been the source of the screams I heard upon regaining consciousness. He too is covered in blood and still trying to speak to me but no words are making it through this fog state I am in. I try concentrating very hard to communicate and start feeling a sharp pain in my head. I push that to the side and try speaking again.

"Brady" I said barely in a whisper.

"Oh God Bella I was so worried. How do you feel? We really need to hurry up and get out of here. HELP, HELP, SOMEONE WE ARE IN HERE." He said in such a rush that I couldn't make it out all too clearly. I am starting to get even hotter. I try to move but my left leg is wedged between the seats. For the first time I noticed the massive fuel truck on fire only a few short feet from us. The sirens in the distance becomes louder and louder. A few EMT's rush to Brady's side of the vehicle to attempt to rescues us. "No save her first, she is pregnant" Brady demands. The EMT's rush to my side begin prying the door open.

While they work on what I feel like is a futile attempt to remove the large metal door. The police started clearing the area. One of the EMT's start shouting for everyone to get back then talks very quietly to his partner

"The other paramedics are on their way but we have to hurry and get them out of here because that thing is going to blow at any second." I turn back to face Brady's with the never ending tears streaming down my face.

Brady begins to talk very slowly to me "Ok Tinkerbella I want you to listen very closely. I want you to take very good care of yourself and our beautiful baby your carrying"

No, why is he talking like he already knows the outcome.

"Stop you are not going to say your goodbyes to me because you are not going anywhere."

"Bella I want you to promise me that you're going to live a good life and to love again. Find someone who is willing to show you the world like I envisioned for us. Someone who will love not only you but will also cherish the life growing inside of you. This is want I want for you baby so please promise me."

I don't know how it was possible that I could cry even harder than I already was. I try to choke out a response. "No you are coming with me, I have no one left. You have to make it. I want YOU to promise to make it through this alive. I will wait for you. I can't do this alone."

I hope he understood that in between my uncontrollable sobs. I begin to feel several hands roaming over my legs and tugging at my body. "I love you my Tinkerbella and tell our little one that I love them too" The fear in his eyes was very evident. "Baby I need you to promise me"

I choke out a soft "I Promise"

He struggles to lean towards me with his lips ready for a kiss. When he was only inches from me now I was forcefully removed from the vehicle and ushered away from my last remaining family. After we are a good distance away from Phil's Avalanche there is this tremendous explosion. The paramedic stumbles from the force of the blow and we nearly hit the gravel. After he righted himself I turned and looked over the man's shoulder that was carrying me. Flames. Nothing but flames. The semi that was on fire has engulfed everything around it in ….flames. I search frantically for Phil's truck. Then I spotted it right there in the center of the "flames". That's when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep…..Beep….Beep…I laid there with my eyes closed listening to the constant beeping sound when a thought occurred to me. "It was just a dream" Yep that sounded good so I tried it again. "It was just a dream" Beep "and that is my alarm going off. Oh no I am going to be late for my graduation." I sat up abruptly in bed stretching my arm out to turn my alarm off because I couldn't take that beeping sound anymore and it had to stop. All at once a few things happened; a sharp pain shot through my leg, a painful tugging at my arm and as my eyes opened my heart broken into a trillion mini pieces.

"It wasn't a dream" I collapsed back onto the hospital bed and cried. I continued to cry as the nurse came in to check on me and noticed I was awake. I cried when the doctored checked me over. I cried when the orderly dropped a tray of food off. I cried without stopping for hours.

Then an older woman who had to be in her late fifties peeked her head in the door at the end of the day. She had long wavy gray and black hair pulled into a loose braided ponytail. There was this softness to her features that made me hesitate in my fit of cries and tears for a split second when our eyes connected. Something in her eyes reminded me of my mother and the look she gave right before she would comfort me for any given reason. With me being so clumsy I received that same look this woman was showing me now countless times from my mother. At that moment the cries restarted to go with the tears that never stopped. The kind lady hurriedly entered the hospital room closing the door behind her and crossed the room in a few quick strides and enclosed me in a tight embraced shushing me softly as she slowly rocked me from side to side.

"There, there sweetheart. I know it is very difficult, but you have to try very hard to not only see the bad but also hold on to the positive. There is a wonderful baby growing inside of you that also made it through this terrible tragedy."

She spoke very softly while she still held me in her arms. She proceeded to say "Now it is very helpful to cry and grieve for your loss, but to do so in moderation. You don't want any of the stress you're experiencing to have any harmful effects on this angel that you are carrying." At some point during her speech the cries leaving my body stopped but silent tears remained. While pressed up against her chest during her thoughtful embraced I discovered the women sitting next to me name was Nancy. She smelled of fresh baked cookies and sunshine. When Nancy noticed that I was not longer hysterical she gradually pulled back to look me in the face.

"Ah there you go dear. That is a little better. Will you be alright if I was to take that seat in that chair over there?" I took a quick glance at the uncomfortable looking chair placed at the other end of the room next to the window then back to her. I guess my glance wasn't as quick as I thought because she quickly added that she was willing to stay on the bed a little bit longer with me. I didn't want for her to feel as though she needed to stay hunched over in the small hospital bed that was uncomfortable in the beginning with me, a complete stranger, and risk injuring her back. I quickly weighed the options. Option one, Nancy can continue to be my savior and remain squeezed next to me, only to have to leave and go home when this was all over with an aching back. She was elderly so her back was more likely than not causing her discomfort when she made the mistake of walking in the door. So what is a little more right? That wasn't very nice considering all the help she has already provided me with. The second option scared me. Option two was to say that I was ok now and that she was welcome to have the seat next to the window that now looked even further away now that I took a second look. The problem that I was having with option two is what will happen when she lets go of my hand. I gazed at our joined hands and back up to see her watching me. I have yet to give her an answer to one of the oldest most simple questions. To break it down all she asked me was "May I have a seat?" I just graduated top of my class with a teaching degree and I am stomped by this question. Who would have thought?

Since I was speechless Nancy spoke for me. "Here how about I do a combination of both." She proceeded to stand up and place both of my hands on my stomach and whispered one simple yet apparently powerful word because it gave me the strength and courage needed to let go of her hand. "Remember" she said. As she quickly moved around the room I said my new motivational chant over and over to myself. "Remember" For a fleeting second I could have sworn I felt the corners of my mouth twitching to what could have turned into a smile if I wasn't concentrating so hard on my chant playing on loop inside of me. In the meantime Nancy was moving around the room placing her clipboard and files that she discarded when she rushed to my aide into the chair. Then she moved my tv tray with my uneaten try of food to the corner of the tiny room. Lastly she pushed the massive chair from its position in front of the window as close to my hospital bed a she possibly could with it loudly scrapping against the floor in protest the whole way. Nancy collected the items she placed in the chair at the beginning of what I thought to be a much needed redecoration of the room and sat them on her lap as she took her seat and reclaimed my right hand. "I agree I like this combination much better" I told her.

She offered a soft tentative smile. "Ok well I guess I should start off by introducing myself. My name is Nancy and I work here at the hospital." I wasn't sure if I was ready yet to learn the true reason for her visit today. _Remember_. Taking a deep breath I offer myself another dose of my new found drug. _Remember._ Finally I feel as though I am able to speak. "Hello" I say with a very weak and hoarse voice. Rubbing my left hand in small circles over my stomach as my new physical chant since I am unable to perform my mental chant "Before you begin may I have a sip of water off the tray" She gladly stood and poured me a small plastic cup of water and also handed me a cup of fruit salad with a spoon. "Why don't you try and get this down as well?" Without removing my hand from my stomach I forced down the fruit and sipped on the water. After the empty cup of fruit salad and spoon was place in the trash and my cup of water refilled Nancy felt it was time to begin.

She proceeded to inform me she was here to try to help ease the transition after such situations as my own. Is that what I have now is a "situation". When I lost the three people left in this world that I loved, I'm left with a situation. The only thing holding me together is the powerful force of knowing that there is someone who needs me and I will do everything in my power to protect my baby. Nancy continued telling me details of ways she could help and showing my countless pamphlets. Most of what she was trying to convey to me wasn't sinking in. When she started talking about funeral arrangements did I began to really focus on what she was telling me. Nancy grabbed and squeezed my hand and started talking again.

"I can also help with any funeral arrangements that you would like to make. I am sorry but as you can imagine there really was no bodies that could be buried. Although what was recovered from the um…accident was then cremated." She paused for a few seconds to gauge my response. I was listening intently all the while chanting to myself. I kept control of the water works so Nancy began again.

"We can arrange a burial for the urns if you choose." I shook my head from side to side. I wanted to keep a piece of them with me. "Alright, well I believe that is everything from me. Do you have any questions?"

"Um no, I don't believe so." I said it more like a question.

"So your doctor should be by in the morning and if everything checks out you should be free to be released. Call this number here if you need any help getting home." She handed me her card along with a ton of the other information she went over.

"Oh before I go, would you like for me to bring in the ashes for you?" She paused at the door while I collected my thoughts.

"Yeah…um sure. Where are they?" I asked her.

"They are right outside" she replied. Silent tears began falling before she returned pushing a cart carrying two urns. "This one is your mother Renee and the other is Phil your stepfather" she explained pointing out each one as she spoke. I looked between the two running my finger tips along the base of my mother's remains.

"Are they not finished with Brady or waaaassss there nottthinggg left?" I stuttered wiping the overflow of my emotions from obscuring my view. Nancy covered her mouth with her hand and reclaimed the chair next to the bed.

"Oh sweetie, I can't believe nobody told you. I am sorry but after the hospital contacted his next of kin, they requested that his ashes be shipped to them. I am terribly sorry."

"It's fine" I whispered although it was anything but fine. "Thank you for all of your help today. I'm a little tired now. I think I will get some rest."

Nancy hesitated in the open door way before gently closing it on her way out. I sat in the bed awake for two hours with my eyes never leaving the _two _urns that still stood in the cart next to my bed with my favorite chant sounding loudly in my head drowning out all other thoughts. I felt either sleep begin taking over or my mind shutting down from the emotional down spiral I am living. Maybe it was a little of both. So before I surrender to sleep I said good night to my family. They may not really be here but they are present in my heart.

Stroking each urn with feather like touches "Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Phil". Then I switch to stroking my still flat belly because a part of him will always be with me no matter who was in possession of his last remains that rightfully belonged to me. _I wonder can I sue for custody of ashes._ "Goodnight Brady, and goodnight to you too my sweet precious baby" I say to my stomach. I unwilling close my eyes unsure of what tomorrow will bring. Before I am fully asleep I allow myself a few minutes to cry and grieve for my loss. A few minutes turned out longer then I thought, but I eventually cried myself to sleep.

I could feel the morning sun warming my skin but I could not bring myself to face the world quite yet. I could hear someone opening the door to my hospital room and trying to move around very quietly. I stay unmoving in hopes that I could resemble someone who is actually still asleep and not the coward that I was. In that second my bladder decided to betray me. I am not aware of the last time I used the restroom. Now that I think about it, I am not even certain of the day or how long I have been in here. As I try not to give myself away I struggle to patiently wait on the intruder to leave the room and allow me to get up unnoticed. I hear the sound of retreating foot steps followed by the close of the door. I just barely peeked one eye open to ensure I was now alone. There is no one in site. I sit up and quickly unhooked myself from the tubes connected to my arm and sprint over to the adjoined bathroom. I go through the routine with haste and practically burst out of the bathroom and slammed into a short staulky man wearing a white coat looking around the room. We both stumble as he struggles to catch me.

"There you go Ms Swan, I was beginning to think you checked yourself out" he jokes lightly as he releases me and ushered me back to bed. "So how are you feeling this morning?" Did he really just ask me that? _Well doctor I feel like I want to go in that corner and curl up into a ball and cry and rock myself for a week._ But if I give that answer they might not ever let me go. They may even consider having me committed. So I decide to go with the simple answers that I felt would get me released the quickest.

"I am ok considering my situation" I choose to use the terminology I picked up from Nancy last night hoping that the hospital lingo will work with the doctor. He looked at the two urns next to the bed and responded with "Yes, I completely understand." I felt bad for using it to my advantage, but my current goal was to leave this place immediately.

"Well if you will let me do just a quick check up and everything checks out I can have your nurse draw up your discharge papers?" After a routine checkup and an hour and a half later I was handed my blessed discharge paper and a mild prescription for the pain that I might experience in my leg. I was also fitted with a walking brace for my foot. _Like I needed something else to hinder my walking capabilities._ I opted not to contact Nancy and requested a cab. When the cab pulled up next to the curb the gentleman loaded the box with the urns into the back seat and I gave him the address to Phil and Renee's home. I didn't think it was a good ideal to tempt fate at this point and try to make it up the three flights of stairs that led to my apartment. After all I still had a dresser full of clothes there for when I sometimes visited on the weekends. The entire cab ride there I spoke my chant softly so only I could hear in the back seat already knowing how difficult it would be just to walk through the front door. The driver pulled up and escorted me inside.

To my surprise the days passed quickly and morphed into weeks. I spent my days staring out the window and when it was too dark to see anything I spent the nights either crying or reading numerous baby books like "What to be expecting when you're expecting." I would receive the occasional visit from Renee and Phil's attorney arranging to settle their estate. I choose to put their house up for sale. This past month I have been faced with to many unbearable memories and it seems to get harder with every passing day. I would begin and end everyday with meditation chanting one word, _Remember. _I never left the house for any reason, saved by the small mom and pop grocery store around the corner that make deliveries.

Still undecided about what my plans were for when the house would sale I made my first trip out of the house to go to the apartment I shared with Brady. I decided to start by spending two days there to pack up everything and to notify the apartment complex that I will now longer need the apartment. They were very kind and let me out of the lease without any penalties due to my situation. Situation, there is that word again. After the movers unloaded the boxes I packed up from the apartment into the garage where Phil's truck would no longer occupy I sat in the swing in mom's flower garden thinking about my situation. As bad as my current situation is, I have yet to make a move to change anything or make my situation any better. As I sat in the swing I thought about what I knew for a fact the next few days were going to bring. In about three days my parent's estate would be settled and I will receive access to all their accounts and the remains of their life insurance policies which will be a considerable amount since no funeral was performed. The lawyers reached a settlement yesterday concerning the accident. And the house will be going on the market next week. I begin to tell myself that I will no longer look at it as a situation because that reads too negative. I determined that I indeed don't have a situation but have circumstances instead.

Now the first thing I need to decide is where would I go and what will I do. Tears began to fall from my eyes because that is the one question that I was desperately trying to ignore. "What's next?" How could I possibly move on from this? And the only answer that I keep coming up with is "I can't." I was interrupted by the beeping alarm from my watch sounding. I set the alarm a few days after being released from the hospital to remind myself to have frequent meals. The second day home I realized that I went to bed without eating anything all day. I was trying my best to have a health pregnancy. I needed one good thing left in this world to encourage me to awaken everyday and my baby was what I needed. I made my trek inside and fixed me a healthy meal. Right after I placed my empty plate into the kitchen sink I received a phone call that gave me answers to most of my pending questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice Point of View

"Come on Jazzy please" I whined. Why was he being so stubborn today? If he didn't hurry up and finish his hunt then Esme and Rose were going to leave without me. And he knows how much I hate to miss a trip to the mall. Jasper was approaching me running and came to a screeching holt.

"Alice we haven't even been out here that long" he said in southern drawl while picking me up to place a kiss on my neck.

"I know but Esme and Rose only just decided to go, and might I add how dare they make a decision like that when I am not there" He smiled and squeezed me tighter. I received a glimpse of the future that my Jasper had in mind. "Jasper if you think for one minute that if you're going to make them leave without me on purpose just so we can have the house to ourselves you better think again. I will hold out on you for a month and you know I can"

With that he placed me down onto the ground and huffed "Fine lets go back to the house". I bounced up and down clapping my hands screaming. I reached up to kiss on the bottom of his jaw. I grabbed his hand and we raced towards our home. We currently resided in Alaska so the view as we sped by was breathtaking this time of year.

We were traveling at maximum speed when I received a vision that was completely unbelievable even for me, a vampire that has seen everyone's future at some point in time. The vision was so phenomenal that I came to sudden stop and since I was still holding onto Jazz's hand that caused him to be yanked back and sent him flying into a tree causing it to split in half. Not even a half second later he was back by my side but I was still wrapped up in the vision unfolding behind my eyes. I was suddenly violently shaken out of the future and back to the present.

"Alice, Alice….you have got to stop. You have been frozen in place for ten minutes. You are starting to scare me darlin'."

How was all that even possible? "Lets go" I take off towards home while pulling my phone from my pocket to call Rose to have them return to the house immediately and I demand that Jasper reach the guys. Carlisle was the first to meet us at the house as he was already on his way home from the hospital. As he already knew that nothing will be discussed until everyone was present he went and took a seat at the dinning room table to await the others arrival. They all filed in one by one as they made it back home. Edward was the last to take his seat with a bizarre look on his face. Now that he was in range to be able to hear my thoughts I concentrated even harder to control them and focus on something I knew he didn't want to hear so I replayed Jasper plans from earlier over in my mind.

Jasper was about to burst…. "About time you made it here. Alice has been weird ever since she had a vision that she was absorbed in for ten minutes. I finally had to shake her out of it. But a good weird if that is at all feasible. I am picking up nothing buy pure joy from her and it increased tenfold the moment she looked at Edward" He finished his rant and collapsed in the seat he was in front of. Every head turned and looked at me waiting for me to explain.

"We're moving" I all but shouted. A chorus of "What", "Why" and "When" came at me all at once. If I wasn't a vampire I would have missed over half of what they were all saying. "Please if you all just give me a moment to explain," I waited until I had the floor and everyone gave me their attention. I started by giving the smallest details of my vision. I didn't want to give too much away.

"We will be moving back to Forks right away. We will not be entering High School this time around since we all will be getting jobs and being a part of the community instead. Carlisle, there will be a job opening up today in the maternity ward you will fill. Edward can be your personal intern. Emmett, you will be the new defensive coordinator at Forks High. Jasper you will be filling the temp position at the town's library. Rose will work at the daycare that just opened last year. Esme, you will be an interior designer and you will have the most wonderful personal assistant which will be me.

Rose and Esme can leave tonight to prepare the house for our arrival. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward can pack up the house here. Jasper and I will need to go hunting for awhile to prepare him for his new job. We will be arriving a week and a half after the rest of you. We need to be there as soon as possible. And I ask that you only ask me one question each please so think hard before asking. I don't want to risk giving away to much information in fear that anything will cause the future to change" Of course Emmett didn't hesitate with his one and only question while the others gave more thought to it.

Emmett – "Are we going to have a winning season?"

Alice – "Yes until Carlisle makes you take it down a few notches"'

Esme – "Will we be happy there?"

Alice – "There is the chance for us all to experience extreme happiness like we have never known"

Jasper – "Is there a chance that I will try to hurt someone at the Library"

Alice – "I will never take that chance"

Rose – "Why do we all have to work?"

Alice – "Because it is essential"

Carlisle – "Alice, I am not going to question you because you never misled this family before"

Alice – "Thank you Carlisle"

Edward – "Why are you working so hard to block your thoughts from me?"

Alice – "Bite me Edward"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

After I received the phone call from Jessica the real estate agent that manages Charlie house for me everything came together. After Charlie passed he left everything to me including the home I grew up in until my parents got divorced when I was ten years old. I was just beginning my freshman year in college so Renee suggested that I rent Charlie's house instead of selling it incase I wanted it later. Plus it also provided a good source of income so I didn't need to get a job and it helped pay my way through school.

She informed me the tenants that were renting my dad's home back in my hometown of Forks in Washington were officially moved out and wanted to know if I wanted her to place it back in the classified in search for new tenants.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Stanley you can go ahead and relist the rental. I will be moving soon so I will be in touch to update my contact information with you." I could hear the click of several keys in the background before she responded. "Sure thing, I will run the ad starting with this Sunday's paper. I will let you know as soon as I receive an offer."

We exchanged a few pleasantries before ending the call. She was too hyper for me at the moment and the conversation has taken its toll on me. I went upstairs to soak in the tub for a while. I sat on the edge of the bathtub adjusting the water to my liking and adding a few drops of my favorite strawberry scented bubble bath. I slowly undressed and stood staring in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door taking in every inch of me. I turned from side to side focusing in on my still flat stomach. I am now around six to seven weeks into my pregnancy and I find myself checking several times a day for any changes in my body. It is not that I am at any way opposed to gaining wait, it's actually the opposite. I am waiting on some sign of the life growing inside of me. I was ready for the extra curves it was said to cause. I hope over and over again that the next time I look in the mirror that I will be able to see anything that may resemble a baby bump. This baby is the only reason that I am alive right now. I am not saying that I will try to harm myself if I were not pregnant because I am not that kind of person, also I usually faint at the smallest site of blood.

This is something that I think about constantly. I am here because the day of the accident Brady sacrificed his life for ours. As the paramedics were about to rescue him, he told them to save us first knowing that time was not on our side. And for that reason I am still standing today. I place a kiss on my hand then place it on my stomach. "Remember". I turn to shut the water off and very carefully slide into the tub until the bubbles reach just over the swell of my breast. I spend the time soaking to relax and clear my mind.

That's when it came to me like a light bulb going off. I jump up out of the tub and slipping on the now wet and soapy tile. I franticly reach out and grab a hold of the counter to steady myself. Once both my feet are firmly placed in my fuzzy slippers and I feel confident that I will not fall I slowly release the death grip I had on the counter which I am positive will have one if not both of them hurting for a few days. Better my hands then causing trauma to my abdomen. All the baby books say that the first trimester is the most fragile. I put on my robe and as much as my head is telling my feet to run, I walk in fear of taking another tumble since I am still dripping wet. I pick up the receiver to the phone and dial. After about four rings I get an answer.

"Hello!" I take in a deep breath, "Hi Jessica, it is me Isabella Swan, I was calling to tell you that I changed my mind and for you not to run the rental ad. I have decided to move back to Forks and will be staying in the house." She took too long to respond so I continued. "I will be there in a month"

With that she finally found her voice. "Sure thing Ms. Swan I will have the house ready for you. Sorry I have to run but call me tomorrow if you have any questions. Bye for now." She rushed to get off the phone and I think I picked up on a little bit of disappointment in her tone. I bet it was due to her missing out on the easy commission she always received from the property. So it was settled, I was moving to Forks. I was going to raise my baby in the same home I was raised in. I made a promised that I would find a way for my child to know everything there was to know about his or her granddad and no better way to do it than the town that he was so fond of and took pride in protecting. Only now I also promise to share memories of everyone we both lost.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur as I prepared for my move. Sooner then I knew it I was passing the Welcome to Forks sign. I met Jessica at her office so I could pick up the keys to the house then I was on my way to the place I grew up. I haven't been back here since Charlie's funeral. There have been only a few changes over the years. It is still very early in the morning so the roads were still empty. A few of the shops were just opening including the only coffee shop in town. I choose to stop to grab a cup. I read in one of my books that it was ok to still enjoy a small cup of coffee once a day while pregnant as long as it is mild. While I was at the coffee house I noticed a help wanted flyer for the local High School in search for a new English teacher. "Excuse me lady your coffee is ready" I turned from the message board to pay for my purchase. I thanked the cashier and turned back towards the message board contemplating my next move. I am not sure how long I stood there before someone interrupted my thoughts "So are you interested?"

I turned around to a guy standing very close behind me waiting very eagerly with a grin that stretched across his oval face. "I'm sorry but are you speaking to me?" I asked him. He then took a few steps back and offered me his hand. "I am principle Baker. Richard Baker. I saw you looking at my flyer and I hoped that you were interested in the job." I didn't know yet, was I interested? I have my degree now but those plans may have to take a back burner to everything else at the moment. Maybe at least for now. I will be able get by without working for a very long time now that I have my inheritance and the money from the settlement.

"I am sorry, Mr. Baker was it, but I wasn't looking for a job. The flyer just caught my eye." It was like we were speaking two different languages because he just pressed on.

"Do you have a teaching degree? And if so in what field is said degree? Do you have any experience?" He was firing questions at me left and right.

"Yes I just graduated from the University of Phoenix with a teaching degree with an emphasis in English Lit. But the only experience I have is the hours I used to volunteer at one of the local high schools helping students prepare for their SAT's." He made is way to a near by table and pulled out a chair and offered it to me "Please can I just have a moment of your time? Please". I sat down and waited for him to start.

"Can I be honest with you Ms…Sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Ms Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella"

"Ok well Bella, the new school year will begin in a month and my senior English teacher quit. Seniors can't graduate without English." Boy was he laying it on thick with the guilt trip.

"Whaaa….No I can't teach on a senior level." Bless him he really was trying his best.

"That is fine you can start with the freshmen classes and I will bump the others up to seniors. Tell you what, I was on my way to the school to have a meeting with all the staff. You can follow me so you won't miss any of the exciting news. And I can also introduce you to your new co-workers."

"I don't know. I will have to think about it." Principle Baker was satisfied with that answer.

"Well how about you come to the meeting and then I can at least have you fill out some paper work"

I guess it wouldn't hurt to sit in on the meeting, Right? "Sure I guess I will just sit in on the meeting." I trialed behind Mr. Baker to the school's parking lot. Once we arrived I told him that I would be right behind him. I wanted to call and see what time the movers were scheduled to arrive. Luckily I had another four hour window until I was to meet them at the house. The faculty parking lot was already full. I raced to the gym so I wouldn't be too late and I didn't want to make a grand entrance in the middle of the meeting. I was just rounding the last corner to the gym's opening when I crashed into a wall or what felt like a wall. I should have been planted face first on the ground but two very strong and very cold arms were wrapped around me. It took me a moment to catch my breath. I looked at the person who saved me, the person who can make a living impersonating a brick wall. The man that had a hold of me was beautiful beyond words. He had black hair that seemed smooth as silk and big round dimples that will cause everyone he unleashed their power on to swoon. He also had the most pure golden eyes I have ever seen. They seemed almost like the color of butterscotch. When I realized that he was watching me I blushed so deep I felt my whole face heat up.

"Do I need to ask to see your hall pass" he chuckled and released me once he had me standing upright again.

"I'm ….uh….I…yeah sorry….about that…sorry" and apparently my babble was quite amusing to him and caused him to laugh so loud that I think the glass on the nearby windows shook in resistance. He turned still laughing at my expense and entered the gym. I followed behind him and took a seat all the way in the back while Principle Baker outlined this upcoming year's rules, agenda, and policies. After the forty-five minute meeting I stayed back while the other members of the faculty cleared out.

Mr. Baker was waiting for me when I descended the bleachers. When I got to the last step a booming voice sounded from the other side of the gym "Good, I was afraid you might fall on the way down".

I looked around the room to spot the _human wall_ approaching us. He was there by the time I took the last step. "Oh good Mr. Cullen have you meet Ms. Swan here. I am trying to persuade her to take the teaching opening we have in our English department. Mr. Cullen here is our new Defensive Coordinator."

Mr. Cullen seemed to like the idea "Sweeettt, You have to take the job. I just know it will be more fun around here with you on board". And for some reason when he said it, it did sound like it was going to be fun. He just had this lovable quality about him. When he smiled it was contagious.

"Sure, why not. You can count me in" I smiled. Mr. Baker was overjoyed and asked if I was willing to stop by tomorrow to iron out all the details. When I agreed he all bout ran out to get the ball rolling sort of speak. "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Cullen and thanks for before."

"Anytime Pinky, and the name is Emmett" I was ready to tell him that he can call me Bella when everything in the room started getting a little fuzzy before turning to black.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I awoke in very small hospital bed with an IV in my arm. "I have got to stop doing this" I stated out load.

"I agree" a musical voice came from the corner of the room. The man came closer with his clipboard in hand. Wow and I thought that much haven't changed in this town since I been here for Charlie's funeral but obviously Forks was named some new "It Town" to cause models right out of a magazine to relocate here. Something had to happen. "I am doctor Carlisle Cullen…" It figures they must be related. "….you were brought in after you fainted. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yep, I ran into a wall" I laughed to myself before I was going to answer with a more logical response but I was cut off.

"And may I ask how did you run into a wall?" Shocked I asked him how he heard me when I said that. "You passed out from getting the wind knocked out of you and also a little bit of over excitement." It didn't escape my notice how he didn't exactly answer my question. "OH MY GOD" I all but screamed while grabbing my stomach.

"Everything seems to be alright with your baby as well, but you really should follow up with your OB just to be on the safe side." Dr. Cullen stated.

"I…um don't have one yet." I shyly admitted.

"How far along do you believe that you are?" It wasn't that hard for me to guess. Me and Brady have only been intimate in that way a few times. "I figured about close to eight weeks now."

"Ms. Swan you really should find a doctor so the can monitor your care. If you would like I could be your doctor or if you will feel more comfortable I can suggest one of my female colleagues." When I previously thought of looking for a doctor I always had a female in my mind but oddly enough I actually felt completely comfortable with him.

"No, I would like it if you could oversee my care please"

"I would be honored and well since you are here and can't leave until your IV is done, how about I give you an exam now?" He left and then returned with several papers and hand outs for me. During the exam Dr. Cullen confirmed that I was indeed around eight weeks pregnant and asked me countless questions. During the exam it was all becoming a little too much to deal with and silent tears started flowing from my eyes. The doc was being very nice and pretended that he didn't notice. He also stated that when I was bought into the hospital that he drew some blood and will use that to run any necessary test and I was very grateful for that because I don't handle pain to good. As he paused to make notes in my chart I asked him if he and Emmett were related. He answered with a smile "Yes, he is my son and he seemed quite fond of you. He was very concerned when he came here. He was the one that demanded I see you and not another doctor." He chuckled at that.

"Really" I couldn't help but saying "We only just meet. Actually I think he is the reason I am in here. He was the wall that I collided with."

"You ran into Emmett, he didn't say anything about that" Dr. Cullen seemed to get pretty agitated with that. I felt bad and I had the need to stick up for him, after all I didn't want him to be in any kind of trouble because of me. "It was totally my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going. And considering the fact that I am pregnant and the clumsiest person you will ever meet I should have known better than to run."

"Still he should be more careful. If it is ok I will really like to do an ultrasound for safe measure." I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that the movers should be at my house in about twenty minutes.

"Actually I just moved into town, well I haven't really moved yet since I never made it to my house, but the movers should be there soon and I really should get going." I told him as I tried to sit up.

"Ms. Swan please I think it is important to have the ultrasound. If you would like I can call my wife, she is an interior designer, to meet the movers and get everything organized for you. She would really love the work. We have only just moved here about a month ago and it will give her something to do." I wasn't sure about letting complete strangers into my house but if she was anything like her husband and son I wouldn't mind. "Never know she might have it all unpacked by the time you get home." He added. There was something about this family where I just couldn't tell them no.

"Well when you put it like that tell her to knock herself out. I am pregnant after all. Oh and she should put Emmett to work" I returned his waiting smile. He left the room with my keys to call his wife and to prepare for the ultrasound. He returned about twenty minutes later and said the room was being used and we just had a short wait so we sat there making small talk when he asked me why haven't I been to a doctor yet. I sucked in a deep breath and held it while shaking my head from side to side. Hopefully he would understand that I wasn't ready to talk about it yet, which he did.

"Ok we can save that one for later. Is there anything about your time being pregnant that I should know about for safety or precautionary measure?" I decided that I needed to give him some information if he was going to be treating me. In a very short voice that somehow I knew he would be able to hear I stated "A few days after I found out that I was pregnant I was in a bad car accident. I passed out at the scene of the accident and was out for about a day and a half. The doctors said that everything was fine at the time but I don't really remember what all they said."

Dr. Cullen shook his head like he was able to read in between the line and hear the words that were too hard for me too say. "Would you mind if I have them send over your file so I can get a better medical history" I told him it was fine as the nurse came in to escort us to the now available room to receive my very first ultrasound.

It was amazing to hear my baby's heartbeat for the first time and for the first time in a really long time my tears were from joy and not from grief. The nurse also gave me fuzzy little black and white images that she said was my baby but I couldn't tell what anything was, but that didn't stop me from staring at it and smiling like a moron. Soon I was making my next appointment and was on my way home. This was an amazing day; it helps to believe that I made the right decision by coming here. I stopped at the dinner to pick up some food to take home because I didn't feel like cooking today. I wonder how much they were able to get done. I pulled up to Charlie's house, well my house now. The driveway was empty when I pulled up. I reached across the cab of my old beat up truck and grabbed my bag of dinner. I wasn't sure what to do or where they would have left my key. I didn't have time to make a spare so I had given Dr. Cullen my only copy. I walked up to the porch and saw a small welcome fruit basket with a card attached. I opened the envelope and out dropped my key. It was a note inside written in a very elegant writing welcoming me home and a business card for an Esme and Alice Cullen. The last note that fell out had me laughing out loud. _"I am going to get you for this one Pinky. You owe me."_ That one was from Emmett. My laugh sounded strange to my eyes. I never thought that I would hear it again.

I picked up the basket and went to unlock the door. As soon as I stepped in the door way my jaw dropped. There was not one box in site. Everything was put in its place and the house was spotless. It was as if I have lived here for years and not just moving in. I really couldn't believe my eyes as I did a walkthrough of both the upstairs and downstairs. They even put up my toiletries; they were all lined up in a perfect row. There was not a thing left to unpack, and then I realized that I didn't see the boxes marked storage or the items that were inside. The boxes included numerous items of Renee, Phil, and Brady's that I wanted to keep and couldn't part with. I looked everywhere and didn't spot a thing. Then I thought of the basement. There in the basement were all the boxes I labeled storage. I ran my hand across each box and the other hand over my stomach. Remember. Since all my work was done for me I ate dinner and watched a little bit of television until it was time to go to bed.

The next few weeks I fell into an easy routine. I would spend most of my days at the school preparing for the upcoming year trying to come up with a lesson plan. I have become very close with Emmett and another teacher Angela. Angela and I usually had lunch together and Emmett would come by my classroom just to annoy me which he always got a kick out of. He never accepted my offer to have lunch with us saying that it was my girl time and he didn't want to interrupt. I also found a daycare near the school that I would often drive by and watch the kids playing outside. I was still undecided if I wanted to work after having the baby or to stay at home. This also brought up another dilemma since I have yet to tell Mr. Baker. I only just started to show a little roundness to my belly but it was unnoticeable with some shirts. I also had my next doctor appointment today. It was just a simple check up. Dr. Cullen was very adamant about coming in for frequent visits. When he called me yesterday to see if it was alright if his assistant who also was another son of his could see me I joked with him that if I had to be there then so should he. He promised that Edward, his son slash assistant, will take very good care of me. And it made me laugh when he stated that if I had any complaints the he would fire him for me. I think he was channeling Emmett in that moment. So here I lay now in the doctor's office on the high exam table rubbing my slightly round belly chanting to myself. I noticed that I do that not only when I am sad and need encouraging but also at times of peace. In a way it made me feel more connected to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Edwards Point of View

Finally just one more patient left to see today. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be to be Carlisle's assistant. It gave me something to do with my days. Also I convinced Carlisle to rent out an office space that was outside of the hospital to use for regular check ups and he was still able to go to the hospital for deliveries. This gave us a lot more flexibility with our work. And I also loved this arrangement because there were a lot less thoughts for me to block out all day. High school would have been another few years of torture. And the ones that I do hear at the office are generally one's of joy and bliss.

Mother's to be all had one track minds. I could always tell how far along the women are based on their thoughts. It was pretty funny at times when everyone is thinking of baby names, I also felt sad for some of the names that people choose for their child. Over the decades you see the trend in baby name. The hardest part is to deal with all the hormones. I told Esme one day that I think these women were getting pregnant just to come in the office and ogle myself and Carlisle.

I went in my office to pull the file that I needed. "Isabella Marie Swan" So this is the girl that Emmett and Carlisle seem to go on and on about. I sat down to read her file. All of her test results came back normal as well as the ultrasound. I remembered the concern that Carlisle had when he found out that she ran into Emmett whom caused her too eventually become short of breath and faint; but luckily no other damaged was caused. There also where several pages from her previous doctor in here about an accident she was in that caused three other fatalities.

Um this is odd…Carlisle has a post it with "Emotional Triggers?" circled on it with a big question mark. I will try to talk to her to see if I can pick anything out of her thoughts on this to help him out. Ok well I better get in there so we all can go home. As soon as I opened my office door I heard a beautiful voice chanting the same one word over and over again. There were only about a total of four people left in the office and since I never heard this voice before I assumed that it was Isabella. I tried to zero in on her thoughts and was unable to pick up anything. I only heard the sound of her voice coming from the exam room. This was very odd to me as I stood outside of her door.

I slowly turned the knob and when I opened the door I saw the most exquisite creature to ever step foot on this earth. She was lying down on the exam table with her rich chocolate brown hair with a hint of red fanned out over her head onto the pillow. Her legs were bent at the knees and he feet tucked under what must have been her jacket. It was a little adorable how her she choose to warm up her cold feet. She had both hands caressing her stomach which was showing the beginning signs of a baby underneath. The way here hands rubbed circles over her stomach it allowed for just a fraction of her skin to be revealed. It looked smooth and creamy like silk. I didn't know what was happening to me but I couldn't tear my now hungry eyes away from her. I was correct when I said that she was the source of the chanting. The way her succulent lips formed the word was delicious. I felt my legs begin to coil in preparation to pounce. But it wasn't a hunting pounce; it was a kind that was unfamiliar to me. All this only taking place within a few seconds before she noticed my presence. She opened her eyes and turned her head to the side. Her eyes are like beautiful brown orbs that I could feel myself already getting lost in. My heart beat started and stopped all over again the moment she smiled and spoke my name. "Hi, you must be Edward" I almost lost it right there. I felt every fiber in my being react to this woman and I knew I had to get out of there immediately. The intoxicating mix of her glorious smile and the sweet aroma of her scent were all too much for me to take. I gritted my teeth and gripped the clipboard very tightly and with all my strength I gave a small return smile.

"We need for you to reschedule, Thank you." I turned around and left the room as quickly as my human charade would allow me. I didn't even bother going back to my office. I went straight to the receptionist and handed her Isabella's file and kept the clipboard to hide the hole that my finger made in it. "I need her to reschedule, anytime that she like is fine just fit her in. And please lock up for me"

I all but yelled at her over my shoulder as I exited the building. I jumped into my Volvo and broke every speed law known to man and was screeching to a halt in our driveway within a few minutes time. I ran into the house and was meet by the entire family sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were back from their hunt and both reading a book on the loveseat. Rosalie and Alice were giving themselves a manicure while Emmett and Jasper was partaking in another round of arm wrestling. They all looked up simultaneously when I entered the room. Carlisle was the first to question my odd behavior "What's wrong son?"

I saw what I looked like to each of them through their minds and I looked a wreck. "I…umm, I am not sure" Oh god now I sounded like a crazy person too.

"Well sweetie why don't you tell us what happened. Are you just coming from work?" Esme offered to try to get me to open up and this caused Carlisle to become worried.

"Did something go wrong with Isabella, is she ok?" Why was he jumping to conclusions? And why was she the first patient that he asked about when I saw around twenty of his patients today. His comment caused an outburst in the room. Alice and Emmet starting shouting at once and Rosalie and I started growling for different reasons. I was growling because how dare any of them assume that I would in anyway put her in danger. I would give my life for hers. I stopped at that thought and caught Jasper looking at me strangely, no doubt feeling all the emotions in the room right now. Rosalie was upset at all the attention some random human was getting and especially the attention she was receiving from Emmett who was her own husband.

Alice was yelling at me asking "What have you done, I can't believe you. You better not had did something to mess things up"

Emmett was oddly very protective "Edward you got to be carful around her, what did you do? Is she alright? Does she need any help?"

Jasper decided to thankfully step in before anything got out of hand and sent a wave of calm over everyone. Everyone except me and Jasper took a seat and he looked straight in my eye and asked what just happened. So I decided to tell them what happened, or more accurately the cliff note version.

"No, Edward I want to know exactly what you did and not the cliff notes" Alice pouted and folded her arms over her chest. I took an unnecessary breath and told them my story.

"So I was finishing up my day and only had one patient left which was Isabella Swan. I just went over her medical file when I heard her keep repeating one word over and over. She was saying _Remember_…."

"I hear her say that all the time, but she really just be saying it to herself" Emmett added.

Carlisle agreed "I heard her say it too. Any idea what it means or why she is chanting that to herself?'

I continued my story "That is the wired part. I can't hear her thoughts. I concentrated while I stood right outside the exam room and I wasn't able to pick up on anything. So I went into the room and…..I…ummm. Well I asked her to reschedule then I left and came home." I remembered how she looked laying on the table and then the way her eyes lit up the room and her smile jumpstarted a heart that has been dead nearly a hundred years.

"So what has gotten you so rattled" Esme asked

I looked up at her and didn't know how to answers since I didn't understand it myself.

"HAHAHAHA…Oh my god Eddie are you serious?" Jasper asked through his fit of laughter. "Are you really confused? Think about it"

I saw what Jasper was imagining and was completely baffled. "No don't be ridiculous"

Alice was once again blocking her thoughts from me. She has made a habit of that since we moved to Forks and I have yet to figure out why and it was really starting to bug me.

"What…what is it" Carlisle and Emmett asked. Emmett just felt out of the loop and wanted to be included.

Before I could stop him Jasper answered "Isn't it obvious daddy Eddie's in love" he stated mimicking Ariel's sister in the Little Mermaid movie. Alice and Rosalie were obsessed with all things Disney Princess a few decades ago and forced us all to watch them over and over.

"Yay" Alice was jumping and screaming all over the place. And in her excitement she finally let a thought slip out that I caught _"It's about damn time"_. She caught herself and put her hand over her mouth even though she thought it and didn't speak it out loud.

"Spill it Alice. I already know you are hiding something and you know I will not let up until you tell me what you know." I demanded

"Fine. The vision I had in Alaska was of you and Bella. And she is going to be my sister one day so don't you go and mess anything up." She finished while pointing her little freshly manicured finger at me.

"What do you mean she is going to be your sister one day? What are you saying Alice?"

Instead of telling me she showed me a part of her vision. It was of me and Isabella sitting in a brightly lit field full of sun laughing and pointing at something in the distance which was out of range of the vision's view. We were holding hands when she leaned over and we shared a very passionate kiss. But the part of the vision that had me confused and upset was that she was very much a vampire shining and sparkling in the sun. Alice cut the vision off there.

"Alice that is not possible. Isabella is not going to become a vampire because I won't allow it. And plus she is pregnant. What will happen to her baby?"

I was feeling a mixture of feeling. I had to get out of here to think. Maybe I should just go away for a while and….

"Don't you even dare think about it" Alice growled at me. Wow who knew that the little pixie could be that scary.

"Alice, I was only thinking short term."

"EDWARD I SAID NO!" she stomped her foot and came to stand in front of me.

"Ok Alice calm down. I will just go for a run and will be back in the morning."

She backed off while still giving me the evil eye. I took off and out the back door and ran all night trying to make sense of what I was feeling. Could Jasper be right? Could the vision Alice had still be the future? I just didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Point of View

I was pacing up and down in the kitchen with a glass of milk in my hand while the left over spaghetti I cooked last night rotated in the microwave. I am not sure what has me worked up more, the fact that Dr. Cullen's son was very rude earlier for no reason at all or the fact that in the space of two minutes or less Edward Cullen ignited every cell in my body on fire.

In those two minutes my heart also broke because it felt like I was betraying Brady and the loved that we shared. It wasn't that long ago that he proposed to me and we were happy and planning a future together. So how can it be that I can recall with absolute clarity Edward's every prefect detail. He stood there looking into my eyes like he was a Greek God with golden bronze hair that looked like he constantly ran his had through it. Oh god how I wanted to do that right now. His eyes were the same color as Dr. Cullen's but Edward's held all his emotion in his eyes. He almost seemed hurt, lonely, anxious, and I don't know why but also confused. There was something else there that I didn't recognize and I so desperately wanted the time with him to figure it all out. He had very long and slender fingers. I bet he could give a killer massage. I have never felt this way for anyone, not even Brady and it scares me. How can I remember Brady and all that we shared if I was fawning over someone else?

The microwave had long ago beeped to signal the end of the timer but I was too lost in remembering Edward that I didn't care. I restarted the timer and got the rest of my dinner together while trying my hardest to get him out of my thoughts.

I slowly ate my dinner and then got ready for bed. I could not sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning in my bed unable to get comfortable. If I was being honest with myself, the reason why I couldn't sleep was because I rescheduled my appointment for first thing in the morning and I was very much hoping that Edward would be there. And hopefully he would not be rude this time. I had to stop thinking about him if I was going to get any kind of rest tonight. I got out of bed and went to the dresser and grabbed one of Brady's old shirts to sleep in and about thirty minutes later I was sleep.

That night I ended up having a nightmare of the accident. This wasn't like the other ones I had about that day. This one was different somehow. While the other dreams were flashing scenes of the horrific accident and the heat I felt and the flames consuming everything before I wake up sweating profusely. This was the first one that I remember having any sound or dialog to it. There Brady was screaming for help, saying how he loved me, and him pleading with me to live and to take care of our baby. This one was more sad then any of the others. And as I could feel my body waking up Brady was asking me to do something but the dream ended before I could hear what it was.

I woke up and went to the bathroom to wash up for the day. When I finally emerged from the bathroom with my hair sitting on top of my head and wrapped up in a towel I saw that I needed to hurry or else I was going to be late to my appointment. I quickly got dressed and grabbed two nutrition bars as I left the house. I rode with both windows down trying to dry my still damp hair. I was checking my self in the mirror just incase I ran into Edward I wanted to be a little bit presentable. It was useless anyway, how could someone like him every think twice about someone as plan as me. I could spend all my time daydreaming about him when in turn with one look at me he turns and leaves the room. Just as I was about to give up there was a loud bang on my truck's hood.

"Hey there Pinky, what are you waiting on? Get out already." Emmett was yelling like I wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise. Emmett was one of the few people who knew I was pregnant. He caught me talking to the baby one day and became very intrigued and joined in on the conversation. Since that day he will often talk to the baby while calling himself _Uncle Em_. Anglea and Dr. Cullen were the only other people that knew.

I picked up my purse and hopped down from the cab of the truck. "Bout time you're here. I wanted to catch you before I went home. So how are things? Is everything ok?"

It felt like he was asking more than he was saying.

"I am doing good Emmett but I really better get in there before they make me reschedule again." I started to head towards the entrance when Emmett yelled bye to "The Pinky and the Squirt". He knew I hated that and that's why he did it so often but I couldn't help but smile as I walked in the door. When the receptionist saw me she told me that I can head straight back to exam room 8 and that Dr. Cullen will be with me shortly.

As I climb up on the exam table I begin to panic. Which Dr. Cullen was she talking about? I wish my mom was here right now. I talked to her about everything and she always gave me good advice. I could use her advice right now. She would probably tell me that I should go with my heart and the gut instinct is usually right. And her favorite saying was that "The brain takes a while to figure out what the heart already knows" Thinking about Renee was getting to me and I found myself like many other times closing my eyes, chanting and rubbing my belly.

"So Isabella, what are you trying so hard to remember" Dr. Cullen asked as he stepped in the door. He startled me and I jumped just a little at his sudden appearance and the question he asked. I wasn't aware that I was speaking out loud. No one has ever commented on me rambling off my chant. I wasn't ready to share that part of my background with anyone yet so I tried to deflect the question.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, I missed you yesterday." I hope that was good enough to get him off of me chanting to myself.

"I promise to never miss one of your appointments again. So how was my son? Do I need to fire anybody today?" He joked with me even though it seemed that he was serious in his promise not to miss any appointments which made me feel good. I did however need to reassure him that I wasn't in any way put out by having to reschedule.

"No it was no problem at all. And as for Edward, there is no need to be hasty. Let's wait until I start having my mood swing and then we can just fire him for fun. How does that sound?" I asked which resulted in both of us laughing. He then gave me my check up which went well. He told me that the only thing he was concerned about was my weight and that he would like for me to put on some more extra pounds before my next visit. As we were finishing up there was a light tap on the door.

The nurse stuck her head in "I apologize for interrupting but your son Emmett is waiting in the lobby"

"Ok thank you Sherry, can you tell him I will be right out?" Doctor Cullen stated.

"I'm sorry sir but he is waiting on Ms. Swan here and wanted me to tell you to _hurry it up doc_. Sorry it is his words not mine" The nurse whose name is Sherry giggled. How on earth did any of these women get any work completed with the Cullen men constantly around them? He shook his head from side to side smiling. "She will be out in two minutes"

I walked into the lobby to a very impatient Emmett. He followed me outside to my truck and helped me climb into the cab. He handed me a sheet of paper with a set of directions on it. It was very beautiful handwriting for what you would expect from a big guy like Emmett. I looked at the directions and burst out laughing. At the bottom of the page was a small map that started with "you are here" and ended at a badly drawn house with a stick figure waving. The stick man had Emmett's name written over its head. Good thing he has good handwriting because he has no artistic ability. Note to self; never pick Emmett to be on my team for Pictionary.

"Emmett what is this for?" I asked him even though it was pretty clear that it was directions and a map to his house.

"My mom Esme wants me to bring you over now if you're not busy. She would like to meet you. And I only drew the map because it felt like I was waiting in that lobby forever. And that's me right there" He was grinning as he pointed to the stick man. "Also with school starting on Monday you might be too busy to do it later."

I wasn't sure about this. I didn't know how I would feel or how to act if Edward was there. Just thinking about the possibility of seeing him again had the swarm of butterflies doing summersaults in my stomach. My hands started getting sweaty and my heart began to race. I have never had this reaction to anything let alone a guy I only meet for two minutes. I decided that I wasn't ready to face Edward or the mixed feeling I was having when it came to him. So if he was home then I would politely pass, but if he wasn't then it wouldn't cause any harm going with Emmett. So I sucked it up and asked "Who all will be at your home when we get there?"

It looked like Emmett gave me a knowing cheesy grin before he told me only his mother and his sister will be home since Esme runs her interior design business from home. Shoot, now I have no reason not to accept the request. I looked at the map again and back to Emmett. "Why don't I just follow behind you instead of using your directions?" I questioned as I waved the sheet of paper in the air.

"Pinky, there is no way that your old beat up truck will be able to keep up with me" He said that like it was very amusing as he laughed at me and my truck. Charlie had given me this truck right after I got my license. We have been through a lot together and it was one of my favorite things my father has ever given me. "Don't hate on The Beast" I told him as I got out and walked towards his car. Charlie and I had taken to calling my truck "The Beast" because it always sounded like it would growl every time it was cranked to a start.

"Fine then I will just ride with you. And that way you can make sure I don't get lost" I told him as I stood next to his yellow jeep waiting for him to unlock the door. The strange thing was that he got the same look on his face every time I invited him out to lunch. I didn't think he was going to let me ride with him at first. Then he received a phone call that had him completely relaxed and back to fun Emmett by the time he hung up the phone.

"Alright, we can go now." He stated as he unlocked the doors and we climbed into the massive jeep. Before he backed out of the parking lot he rolled down all the windows as far as they would go. He also seemed to have stopped breathing and leaned as far over as he could and basically drove with his head out of the window. There wasn't anything I could say. I just sat there looking at him. Emmett was truly a strange man.


	9. Chapter 9

Emmett pulled up to a house that was more like a mini mansion. It was three stories of stunning architecture. It seemed like it could be fit for a princess. I stepped out of the jeep and before we made it to the door it was swung open and a woman in her thirties stood in the doorway. She was as astonishing as a princess would be. It had to be something about this family that gave them this unnatural beauty that was uncommon in everyday life, especially for small town life in Forks.

"Welcome Isabella, I am so glad to finally meet you. I am Esme. Emmett talks about you with pride." she said as she embraced me in a loving hug. There was something so motherly about her almost like she was born to be a mother. I turned to give a scowl that I probably didn't pull off. Esme was the second person that mentioned Emmett's fondness of me. It was sweet and loving, he was like the big bother that I never knew I wanted but was in need of at this point in my life. I turned around and gave him as big of a hug that I could manage. It seemed that my hormones were starting to be effected.

Esme escorted us inside and gave me a short tour of the downstairs living area. It was so clean and bright using a white color scheme for the décor. As we made our way back to the living room Emmett excused himself and went outside. I was very comfortable in their house like I was visiting relatives that I haven't seen in a while. I thanked Esme again for her help when I first moved back. I still don't know how they managed to unload and unpack all of my belongings within the short time span of just my visit to see Carlisle.

Shortly after, we were joined in the living room by Emmett's sister who introduced herself to be Alice. The three of us talked all through the day and only stopped when my stomach joined the conversation and growled loudly. Esme begin to apologize for keeping me so long.

"Esme, why don't you go in the kitchen to fix Bella a sandwich so she can have something for dinner? I just went to the store so we should have everything" Alice stated.

"I would love to. How about it Bella, can I make you anything to eat? Esme asked with a glint in her eye like it would be a real treat to her if I allowed her this.

"Sure I would love something. After all I did get very strict orders from my doctor today to eat as much as possible" I said while returning her smile. As she went into the kitchen to prepare a meal for me; Alice and I spoke some more on random topic. Alice became very excited when the topic of my needing to expand my wardrobe due to my increasing belly and waist line. I had previously asked Angela to join me but she had a prior engagement that she couldn't get out of with such short notice. I agreed to let Alice come to help me and by the she was bouncing in her seat and talking a mile a minute about what stores we should try I knew I might later regret this decision.

Esme, called us into the kitchen where I ate an early dinner. When I finish, Esme cleared my plate and rubbed her hand down my hair to ask me if I would like anything else. This caused me to burst into tears. I guessed the pregnancy hormones kicked in sooner than I thought. They were standing back, I guess not really sure what to do with me. Between all the love and concern all the Cullens have been showing it felt like being part of a family again and knowing that I cared for them also made me cry even harder.

I looked up to tell them that I was alright and just needed a minute but we were no longer the only ones in the kitchen. Edward was standing next to the table with a pained expression on his face. He reached his hand out to me which I took without hesitation and he pulled me into an embraced. I felt this raw electricity all over me where our bodies touched.

His skin was as cold as Emmett skin but Edward's had me on fire. I am not sure how long we stood there with him holding me but eventually my tears stopped. I looked up with my tear streaked face into Edward's eyes. I am unaware of how long we stood there with our eyes locked but I knew that I could stay wrapped in his arms forever. It was an odd but truly amazing feeling I was experiencing; I felt really at home and at peace. I finally felt the need to go apologize to Esme for the scene I caused in the kitchen. I reluctantly turned to leave the kitchen and Edward seemed as unwilling as I was for this moment that we just shared to end. As I was walking away our hands lingered together as long as possible all the way until our fingertips no longer touched. I reached the doorway connecting the kitchen to the formal dinning room and paused; I turned back around to find Edward watching my every step. I no longer felt complete now that I was not in his arms. I knew that if I was going to follow through with what I was about to do I would need to feel complete. I reached out my hand towards Edward and with just a slight wiggle of my fingers he crossed the kitchen grabbed my hand in both of his; to my relief the electricity and completeness returned immediately.

I walked into the living room with Edward in tow holding a firm grip on my hand. Esme and Alice were speaking to each other quietly and stopped when we entered. Esme stood and walked over to me giving me a hug that was very out of the ordinary since I could only half return it since when I tried to let go of Edward's hand he only tightened his grip around mine. "Are you feeling better now sweetie? I am sorry if I did anything to cause such a reaction" Esme stated. She was sweet to feel that she was the one that needed to apologize when I was the one whom couldn't control her own emotions.

"Not at all Esme, nothing was your fault. I am the one who's sorry. I can't believe that just happened. If you want to take a seat I would like to explain." She reclaimed her seat next to Alice. Emmett returned and asked if he could have a seat also. Of course I didn't mind sharing it with him also; it might just give him a little explanation for all the crazy things he have caught me doing. After Emmett took a seat Edward pulled me down on the loveseat next to him. I was getting kind of nervous since now I had a bigger audience and I never talked about this with anyone. I took a look at each individual whom I only known for a short period of time but who has welcomed me so graciously. With that I knew they would always be there to comfort me if I needed so I began telling them the events that led me back here to Forks.

I told them how I was originally from Forks but moved to Arizona with my mother after my parents got divorced, and how Charlie was the Chief of police here up until his death. I told them about the time I meet Brady and how much we loved each other. Edward seem to stiffen and become as still as a statue next to me during this part of my story so I tried my best to move past it quickly. I told them how excited I was to have just gotten engaged and found out that I was pregnant just before graduating college.

Tears began to form in my eyes as I moved on to the next part. Edward put his arm around me seeing that I was now to the difficult part. I proceeded to tell them about the accident and how I wouldn't be here if Brady didn't tell the paramedics to rescue me first. I told them how I no longer had anymore known living relatives since both my parents and I never had any siblings. It was hard to speak about how I was so alone now.

Esme asked if I had a burial after I was released from the hospital.

"No I felt that I at least wanted to keep a piece of them with me since not much was recovered." I also told them how I only had the remains of Renee and Phil and nobody at the hospital would tell me where Brady's remains were mailed to.

"Bella if you would like, we know a guy who will be able to find any information you wanted to know about Brady and where his family lives." Alice was kind enough to offer which I accepted. I seen Emmett hesitate and nervous for the first time ever and when I nodded to him to ask his question he shyly asked "Is that why you are always rubbing your stomach and saying _Remember_?"

"Yes it is, when I was in the hospital after the accident this older lady Nancy stopped by to talk to me. At that point it was still extremely difficult and I didn't do anything but cry all day. So she told me to remember that I have something to live for and I was not alone. Therefore the chanting started off by giving me the courage and strength to do things and to live for my baby." I answered as I was rubbing my belly with one had.

I also wanted to make sure they knew how much their presence has helped me day by day. I started to feel the day wear on me and a yawn escaped me. During our talk it began to rain outside. Esme felt that I should head home before the rain picked up too much and invited me over again.

"Alright Pinky, I should get you home." Emmett stood and offered me his had. As much as I didn't want to move from my current spot next to Edward I knew I needed to head home because the rain was turning into a storm. I took Emmett's hand so he could help me up. His hand was so insignificant now that I knew what it was like to hold onto perfection. I said good bye to Esme and Alice. Alice in addition reminded me about our planned shopping trip for tomorrow morning. I was sure we would have to cancel now since the weather was so nasty outside but she assured me that it will be fine and that we would have a blast.

"Thank you Edward for all of your help before" I stated and turned quickly to the door because I felt a blush starting to creep up and I wanted it to go unnoticed. I could hear Emmett snickering so I assumed my plan didn't work.

"Wait…." Edward shouted.

I turned to see what he wanted. He still seemed unsure about that himself.

"If it's ok with you I would love to take you home. And…ummm…And Emmett should really go pick up Rose; she will be off in ten minutes" Edward asked.

I have yet to meet Rosalie, but the way Emmett speaks of her it is clear that he loves her deeply. "Sure I don't mind…." Which I really didn't since this will allow me more time with Edward. "…..go ahead Brother Bear and get your lady"

"Alright then, Edward can take you and the squirt home. See you later" Emmett said as he went out in the pouring rain.

I turned back around to face Edward "I will be right back" he stated and went up stairs to where I assumed was his room. He retuned with a jacket that he held open for me. I slid my arms inside and was assaulted by the best cologne I have ever smelt. It wasn't fair that he could looked as gorgeous as he did but then he had to go and smell like heaven too.

Edward led me through to another door that opened up to a five car garage which held amazing cars. I was the very furthest thing to any car expert but I think a few of these I saw in movies. He walked to the sliver Volvo and held the door open for me. I slid into the passenger seat and put on my seatbelt. We rode in silence to my house. As we turned onto my street I noticed that the power for the block was out. There were only three other homes on that street and Charlie's house was on the end so it was surrounded by complete darkness.

Edward pulled into the driveway and apologized for not thinking to bring an umbrella. Thankfully I still had on his jacket that he provided me with at his house but I felt it to be wrong to keep it.

"That is alright. Thank you for bringing me home" I told him as I began to take my arms out of the coat.

"What are you doing? Bella don't be silly, it is pouring rain outside. You can keep the jacket. Plus it's the least I could do for not bringing an umbrella" He stated will stopping me from removing his jacket. "Come on; let me help you get inside."

I tried to stop him and say that it wasn't necessary for him to get out in this weather; but being the gentleman that he is, he was already out of the car and at my side helping me out. We ran up to the porch where I fumbled with my keys since there was no light in the sky to show me which key was the right one. We were both soaked by the time I figured out which key belonged to the door.

"Why don't you come in and dry off for a little bit? Plus it looks like the storm is picking up and will only be getting worse."

"Ummm ….sure if you do not mind. Esme might also bite my head off if she found out that I left you all alone in a house with no power." He half joked but with what I saw and learned from Esme today, she just might. She was a nurturer and protector.

I showed Edward to where the living room was and excused myself to go find him a towel and me some dry clothes. I grabbed a flashlight out of the kitchen drawer and headed for the stairs. I quickly searched through my drawers for something nice yet normal to put on. I didn't want it to seem like I was trying to…..well I am not even sure what I want him to think but I didn't want him to see me in my old beat up and torn sweats that I usually wear around the house. I found a nice pair of black yoga pants and a tank top, which should be good enough. I went to the hall closet and pulled out a small towel to dry my hair and a larger towel for Edward.

As I descended the stairs I noticed that Edward had started the fireplace and lighted a few candles around the room. The coffee table was pushed off to the side and replaced by a blanket. When I walked into the room fully I became short of breath and froze like a statue. There he was as he just got finish adding another log to the fire standing there looking at me. His eyes traveled over my body just as I was scanning him. Edward had removed his shirt and his jeans hung low on his hips. He had perfectly chiseled abs that guys usually spent hours in the gym trying to achieve. He looked like a Greek God glistening wet with the fire place casting shadows along his skin. Stuck in the trance of all things Edward I couldn't find my voice so I just handed him the towel and sat on the blanket he had in front of the fire place.

He thanked me for the towel and began rubbing it through his wet hair. After taking a seat next to me he gazed into my eyes like he was searching for something. "Are you feeling a little better from earlier" he asked.

"Yes thank you, I am actually feeling better since I talked to your family. That was my first time really speaking about what happened and it felt nice to have all of your support"

"I will always be there for you Bella, never doubt that. No matter when or where, as long as you want me I will be here." Edward stated with so much assurance that it made my heart swell and I blushed a deep shade of red. I bent my head down so I could try to hide behind my hair.

"You are far too beautiful to hide your face, and your blush only adds to the appeal. I could look at you for days and not move an inch in the opposite direction."

This of course didn't help the color of my cheeks to return to normal; it only made it worse. "Please don't be ridiculous" I told him. I never did take compliments too well. "There are far prettier women out there then me."

"As long as I been on this earth I have yet to find anyone that is more magnificent then you."

I had to get the attention off of me somehow and asked the first question that popped in my head. "So I know Emmett adores Rosalie and Alice went on and on about "her" Jasper today. Do you have anyone special in your life?"

Once it came out I regretted asking him that question. The power to my brain filter must have been knocked out from the storm too. There was no way he wasn't taken; and if he wasn't there would be now way he would want me back.

"I don't think I am allowed to be with the woman I want" Edward replied still staring into my eyes. Of course he was already interested in someone. I am not even sure if I am ready to be in a relationship again, but there was something about him that made me feel that he was supposed to be part of my life.

"I am sorry that you can't be together" I said as I hung my head.

Edward lifted my head with his hand gently caressing my bottom lip with his thumb "Bella, you are the one that I desire. The one I wished for…." he began to lean in closer to me "….you are the one I want to spend the rest of eternity loving."

At this point he was just a few inches away from me and my breathing was labored. I licked my lips in anticipation. "Bella, may I kiss you" he asked.

"Yes"

He pressed his cool firm lips against mine. The same electricity I felt when we touched earlier today was now amplified and charged during the kiss. I slid my arms up wrapping them around his neck and twisted my fingers in his hair. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip trying to gain entrance. He hesitated then slowly opened his mouth to allow me in. Edward tasted of sweet honey on a Sunday morning. Our tongues dance with each other to their own sweet melody. He gently leaned me to lay flat on my back while he hovered over me while never once breaking the kiss. I lifted my back to remove the pillow that I was on top of when my leg pressed up against Edward's very hard and very present erection. My eyes popped open and Edward moved and stood across the room while apologizing.

It was my turn to tell him that there was nothing to be sorry for and for him to come back. We were both dry now and decided to sit on the couch to be more comfortable. As I settled in on the couch the baby started kicking. I grabbed Edward's hands and placed them in the right spot so he could feel the baby.

As we both sat there smiling and enjoying the movement of my baby a yawn escaped me. "You should get some rest. You will need it tomorrow if your going shopping with Alice" I think I heard a little hint of a laugh behind his statement.

I couldn't protest as another yawn came out instead. He wrapped me in the throw blanket and held me in his arms while he started to hum a lullaby. The last thing I recall was Edward saying good night and kissing my forehead. That was the first night since the accident that I didn't need to say my chant before going to sleep. Tonight I felt safe and secure while slowly drifting off to sleep in Edward's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's Point of View – (returning home after from his run)

I stayed out all night running and thinking about the vision Alice showed me and what Jasper said he felt coming from my emotions. Over the years I have seen different kinds of love from many different people and no two were the same. I have yet to find someone that had the effect that Isabella had on me with just one smile.

There have been many human and vampires both who tried repeatedly to pursue me to no avail, but I never had any interest for any kind of relationship. Tayna has been the most persistent of them all. It has become a game to her and every chance she gets she try to persuade me into giving her a chance. She is part of a vampire coven that we consider to be family so there have been numerous run-ins over the years, and I can only bet the same will happen for years to come.

I know every member of my family wishes I find a mate for very different reasons. They each have their own opinions but in the end they all just want what is best for me.

I tried to work out what I was going to do in my head all night, but no answer felt right. Alice had to call about four times to remind me that I promised that I wouldn't take off and told me that I better come up with a different option. By the morning the only conclusion I came up with was that I was going to do whatever I could to be closer to the woman who held my future. I just hope that after my stunt at the doctor's office that she would give me a chance. I needed to talk to Carlisle first before I did anything. Bella was still human and I have to be very careful with her. Not only that it will be dangerous but I also have to keep our secret. Carlisle will not be due back home until this evening so I stopped on the way back to hunt.

As I got closer to the house I could tell that Alice, Esme, and Emmett were the only ones home. Then I saw in Esme's thoughts that Bella was there also. The three women were in the kitchen while Bella was finishing up a meal prepared by Esme. _Since when do we keep food in the house?_ Esme went to take Bella's plate when she started to cry. I rushed in the kitchen to see what happened. Bella allowed me to hold her in my arms until she stopped crying. It felt like everywhere we touched an electric shock would ignite my body on fire.

Later she told us what happened to her when she was in an accident and my heart broke for her. I squeezed her to let her know that I will always be there. It was hard hearing about how much she loved someone else before. It was the first time that I ever felt what is was to be jealous of someone. I was even jealous of her and Emmett's relationship; they were like real brother and sister. I had to come up with some lame excuse for him not to take Bella home.

That was the best night of my life. Between the kiss and holding Bella in my arms I knew without a doubt that she in fact truly was my mate. When Alice called in the morning it took everything I had in me to walk away from her but I really need to talk to Carlisle about what was happening between myself and Bella. I wanted to make sure if was safe for me to kiss Bella and what kind of effect that my venom would have on her.

I knew I loved her already but I did not want to take away her life.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked as I walked into his study.

"Sure, what do you have on your mind?" He asked while motioning for me to have a seat.

"Actually I was hoping that we could talk on the way to the office" I stated. I didn't want to talk and express my feelings in a house full of vampires that could hear every whispered word.

"Sure, I will be leaving in about fifteen minutes."

After running up stairs and taking a quick shower I went in the kitchen to visit with Esme before I left with Carlisle. Alice came in a moment later on the phone trying to call Bella for the fourth time.

"Hello" I heard my Angel's voice as she answered the phone.

"Hello Bella, it's me Alice. I was calling to make sure you were up and ready to go to Port Angeles to start shopping" Alice said speaking into the phone while twirling around the kitchen like a ballerina.

"Oh hi Alice, I am just getting up but I should be ready in about thirty minutes or so" Bella stated. I told Alice to tell Bella to make sure she eats and to take her medicine before she leaves the house today.

"Ok I will be there in thirty minutes. And I hope you don't mind but Rose will be coming along with us. Oh and Edward wanted me to remind you to eat breakfast first and to take you vitamin." Alice relayed the message. I was however unaware that Rosalie was going to be accompanying them to the mall. I knew that she tried to limit the time she spent with any human. The daycare she worked at was the exception since Rose loved kids and this was the first time she could really be around them freely.

"Yes that is fine. Bye Alice, see you soon."

"Bye Bella" Alice hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"So Alice, why is Rosalie going with you shopping today. I thought she didn't care for Bell" I asked.

"I don't." Rose said as she rounded the corner. "But for some reason Emmett does and I want to find out why. I also have to meet the girl that has gotten you all wound up" she finished with punching me lightly in the arm.

"Carlisle, are you ready yet?" I yelled desperate to get out of there. Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"Yes we can leave now." I followed him to his Mercedes and got into the passenger seat. We drove awhile until we were out of any possible hearing range. I didn't know where to begin and I was getting nervous. What if I didn't get a good response to my questions and I realized that being with Bella was not a good ideal.

"Carlisle, I was wondering in all your years have you ever heard of a vampire and a human having a relationship where the human didn't end up dead or a vampire?" I asked as I decided to just cut to the chase. Carlisle was always straight forward with me and I knew that he will try to help me the best way he could without any ridicule.

"I am sorry but no cases where the human life wasn't taken in the end and nothing long term. Are you considering perusing Bella?" he asked

"I want to. She has been apart of my every thought since I laid eyes on her. I want nothing more then to spend the rest of eternity with her. But on the other hand I can't be selfish and only think about what I want." I told him.

"And how will you know what she wants until you ask her." Carlisle asked. I thought about that for a few moments and realized that she will not be able to make a true and honest decision without knowing the real me; the person behind the facades, the monster within. How could she possible love someone as vile as me?

"What about the physical aspects? I kissed her last night and I was concerned about what effects the normal venom will have on her?" I new the venom that was always present in our kind was different; it was like human's bodily fluid. But the venom that was produced when we feed was different; in a way it was perhaps more potent. I had so many questions that I didn't wait to give him a chance to answer before I asked the next one.

I was asking question after question and Carlisle answered all my questions the best he could and promised to look into a few other issues. The only problem was that when we walked into the office I was left with more questions then when I started.

The only thing that I was sure of now was that I needed to tell Bella the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella Point of View

I was awoken from my sleep by a loud ringing sound. It was my cell phone going off somewhere near by but I didn't want to get up just yet. Last night was amazing, Edward was the perfect gentleman. And I wanted to stay wrapped in his arms and not move an inch, but then I noticed that I was a little to comfortable to still be sleep in living room or to be leaned up against Edward's stone like body. I am not complaining at all since I haven't sleep that good in years so as hard as he seemed I would not have changed a thing.

The ringing of my phone stopped but only momentarily before it started back up. Whoever it is was trying their best to reach me so I decided to go ahead and get up.

I opened my eyes to find that I was no longer in the living room but now in my own bed. I looked around the room trying to remember how I got up here but was coming up with nothing. Last thing I could remember was Edward humming to me and the baby when I drifted to sleep. I noticed that there was a rose with a note next to the clock that was now set with the right time. I guess he set the clock when he left the note.

"Good morning my sweet Bella,

I apologize for not being there when you woke up this morning but I wanted to catch Carlisle before he went to work to discuss a few things with him. I hope you slept well and the slight smile you wore while you were dreaming last night did not fade in my absence. I could watch you sleep every night and love every minute of it.

I hope you enjoy your shopping trip with Alice today. I know she is thrilled and you will return with more items then you will ever need. So get a good breakfast because it will be a long day.

Feel free to call me when you return. I can't wait to see you again and I miss you already even as you lay sound asleep in my arms as I write you this letter. I believe that I have missed you even before we meet. Take good care of my heart as you take it with you.

Love,

Edward"

I wore a smile as I reread his beautiful words for the third time. The ringing of my phone was all but forgotten. His writing was even more elegant then Emmett's. I was desperately trying to decode his words for secret meanings. I will have to ask Alice later. I folded the note and placed it in the drawer of my night stand. I found my phone sitting on the dresser and plugged into the charger. I was in the middle of thinking that Edward thought of everything when my phone began to ring again. It wasn't a number that I recognized so I hesitantly answered the phone.

"Hello" I stated into the phone.

"Hello Bella, it's me Alice. I was calling to make sure you were up and ready to go to Port Angeles to start shopping" she fired away.

"Oh hi Alice, I am just getting up but I should be ready in about thirty minutes or so" I told her while looked in the closet for something loose to put on since I imagined I will have to try on a lot of items today given that I no longer knew my size and what fit anymore.

"Ok I will be there in thirty minutes. And I hope you don't mind but Rose will be coming along with us. Oh and Edward wanted me to remind you to eat breakfast first and to take you vitamin." Alice stated while giggling on the last part.

"Yes that is fine. Bye Alice, see you soon."

"Bye Bella" she stated as she disconnected the call.

It was sweet that Edward was worried about me. I hope that it wasn't just a doctor thing and that he really cared for me. I could tell that I was really starting to fall for him. I dreamed last night that we were together and just walking and holding hands on a beach. It was nice and peaceful and it gave me a sense of joy inside like I have never known, and that was just a dream. I couldn't even imagine how it would feel to have the real Edward love me like he did in my dream.

I took a quick shower and dressed before heading in the kitchen to eat breakfast. I was just finishing up my plate of pancakes and eggs before I heard a tap on the front door. I opened the door and there stood Alice and a beautiful bombshell right out the pages of an issue of Sport Illustrated; the swim suite edition.

"Hello, come on in. I will be ready in a minute." I greeted them and led them into the house. "You must be Rosalie. Emmett never stops bragging about you." Rose was walking around the house with her nose turned up. I did a quick check of the room to make sure everything was still neat and in its place, although she did seem to relax at my last comment.

"Yes, and he speaks of you quite often." Rose said as she turned towards me. She tilted her head to the side and was giving me a thoughtful look. "I see you all the time lurking around the preschool. Another week and I was going to investigate."

"Oh I'm sorry. I have been trying to make a decision about what I wanted to do after the baby was born. Why would you investigate and not just call the police?" I asked. I didn't think that she would be able to do much if I was a stalker. Any other person would have just notified the police.

"I would have taken care of the situation myself." She almost sneered as she said it.

Til' this day I still do not care for that word, but I was curious about what she meant. "What would you have…."

"Ok, that is enough talk. Are you ready now Bella? We should really get going; we don't want to miss all the good sales." Alice said cutting our previous conversation short.

We were on our way to Port Angeles a few minutes later. We were all singing and dancing in the car when Alice seemed to have suddenly gone silent. Alice and Rosalie shared a concerned look and almost like they were speaking to each other without me knowing. Alice turned down the music and Rose sat there with a scowl now placed on her face.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself. Are you the type of person to believe in fairy tales?" Alice asked out of the blue.

Not sure of where this question came from or what she was trying to get at I answered her honestly. "I used to, but now I really don't believe in everyone getting their happily ever after. I believe that we all end up with a sick version of it. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, I just want what is best for you and for you to be happy." Alice stated simply. "You just have to be open to different forms of fairy tails."

"Alice there is only one type of fair tale, everything else is just a nightmare or a dream that will never come true." I responded while laughing to myself. I always dreamt of fairy tales when I was a little girl but none of that seemed possible now.

"So what you are saying is that if it is not your perfect view of a fairy tale then you just don't want anything to do with it because it will give you nightmares?" Rose asked harshly.

"No not exactly. What I meant is that out of all the people that I love I am still going through the most important time of my life alone. I'm relying on complete strangers to get me by because no one else is there. That's why I say that I don't believe in fairy tales." I said looking out the window.

"So you feel like we are _complete strangers_ to you? I thought we were friends." Alice said turning around to face me in her seat with a sad expression on her face. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at that. Of course that would be the only thing that Alice got from what I said.

"Yes we are friends Alice, you know that."

"Good, now let's shop." Alice said as we pulled up to the mall.

I am glad that Edward told me to wear comfortable shoes while shopping because Alice and Rose was shopping non stop. I actually faked a couple of extra bathroom breaks just to take a break from all the shopping. It wasn't until Alice received a phone call that we all stopped in the food court to get something to eat. I had a feeling that it was Edward who called. We all sat briefly while I stuffed my face with anything I could find.

"Come on Bella, are you done yet?" Alice whined while I ate very slowly giving my feet some time to rest.

"Alice we have been here for hours, there can't be anything else we can get." I was the one whining now. There had to be a way to get her out of this mall. We have been in almost every store.

"There is no such thing as having too much" Alice said looking as if she was appalled.

"Alice give the girl a break, we have been here all day. After all we are only human." Rose stepped in trying to come to my aid.

"But…"

"Alice how about we go to one more store and then you can shop as your heart content online for me when you get home." I was hopping that was good enough to placate her enough.

"Can I purchase anything I want without any complaint from you?" she asked hopefully.

"Anything"

"Yay….in that case we can leave now since the store I wanted to go to next has a website. And remember you said anything." Alice responded stressing the word _anything_. "And plus Edward asked if I could bring you home early because he wanted to talk to you tonight"

I was too excited about being able to go home and see Edward that it almost really didn't matter that I probably let lose a demon by giving Alice the "All Clear" to shop freely. Almost. I decided just to deal with whatever she got off line at a later time.

We had purchased so much stuff that we had to have the majority of the items delivered tomorrow. Rose and Alice promised to come over tomorrow after my meeting with principle Baker to help me sort through everything and to decorate the baby's room.

I was finally going to let principle Baker in on my pregnancy and to discuss options with him about the upcoming school year which was due to begin in two days.

The closer we got back to Forks the more nervous I became. I had no idea what Edward wanted to talk about but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good news. I was really beginning to worry. I wanted to delay any bad news as long as possible. I had asked Alice to tell Edward that I was very tired and that he can come by tomorrow when I got home from my meeting. I felt really bad about blowing him off but I really was exhausted and its been a long day. This way I will be well rested for whatever he had to tell me.

The girls dropped me back off at home where I grabbed another quick bite to eat before climbing into bed. That night I went to bed and slept peacefully even though I had a nagging feeling that I was being watched.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's Point of View

The next morning I woke up late as usual. I rushed through my morning routine so I wouldn't be late to my meeting this morning. I ended up arriving to the school the same time as Mr. Baker. I followed him to his office where I told him my news and apologized profusely for waiting so long to let him know. He took the news surprisingly well saying that I was still saving him by being able to start the school year off. We both came to the decision that I will work until the Christmas break then turn the class over to another teacher. This allowed for more time to find another permanent replacement. He also gave me the option of coming back as an assistant teacher or to lead the tutor program. All in all I think things worked out pretty well.

Since I was already prepared for school to start the next day I was free to go home. I began to wonder what the rest of my day was going bring. I can only imagine what Alice was up to last night. She probably bought everything she saw online. My biggest concern and worry at the moment was what did Edward have to discuss with me. For some reason I knew it was going to be epic so I didn't want any distractions when that time came. I had asked if he could come over after the girls came so we would be able to have the rest of the evening to talk which Edward was fine with.

I was on my way back to the parking lot when I noticed the football team was having practice. I hesitated by the gate looking onto the field. Emmett looked like he was having a ball. He was so animated with the players. He saw me and jogged over to where I was standing.

"He Pinky how are things today? Did the big man take the news alright?" He asked referring to principle Baker.

"Everything is good Emmett and Mr. Baker was very understanding. I was on my way back home to meet up with Alice and Rose." I told him.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. Alice was up all night on her laptop. I think she ended up ordering herself a new laptop too by the end of the night because she burned hers out with all the shopping she was doing." Emmett found this all to be very amusing.

"Serious…. please tell me that you are joking?"

"Serious. Alice and Jasper went to pick up all the items first thing this morning. I think Esme will be coming to your house also to help set everything up" he said while smiling.

"Serious" was the only word that I could get out. I knew giving Alice free reign was a bad ideal.

"Serious. And she knows she went overboard that is why she asked Jasper to come along to help you stay as calm as possible." Emmett was still getting a kick out of all this. I don't think anyone will be able to keep me calm at this moment.

"I hope that you are not too attached to your sister Emmett because I am going to hurt that little pixie when I see her." I told him as I stormed off towards my truck.

"Oh hey Bella…" Emmett called out to me so I stopped and turned towards him. "You might not want to park in the driveway because they are going to need room for the U-haul."

"U-HAUL…..Serious?" He had to just be messing with me now.

"Serious" Emmett replied followed by his booming laughter as he turned and headed back towards practice.

I stared after him for a few moments with my mouth hanging open before I regained my composure. I walked back to my truck and drove home hoping that he was trying to get on over on me but soon realized that I was wrong. I pulled up to my house and parked along side the curb since a big moving truck was in my usual spot.

I can't believe Alice would buy so much where she would need a U-haul to carry it all. Wait until I get my hands on her. I am going to send every last item back to the store. I was livid, Alice knew that I didn't mean for her to buy all this. As I was about to get out of the cab of my truck I was meet by a tall man with blond hair opening my door for me and offering me his hand.

"May I give you a hand, you must be the infamous Bella my wife won't stop talkin' about." He said with a southern accent so I gathered that it was Jasper.

"Yes and you must be Jasper. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but you will soon be a widow once I find the one responsible for that truck" I said pointing towards the moving van that was currently occupying the space in my driveway.

"Here, why don't we both go inside and try to find her?" He offered me his hand again which this time I took. He helped me out of the truck and up onto the front porch where Alice, Rose and Esme were all waiting for me to let them inside my home.

I am not sure what happened from the time I was sitting in my truck to the short time it took Jasper and I to walk to the front door but I felt like a completely different person. At first I was furious and now I was joyful and a crying mess.

"Oh thank you Alice for doing this for me" I said while I threw my arms around her and pulled her in for a tight hug. When I let her go I wiped away a few stray tears and let everyone into the house.

They all were giving me and Jasper questioning looks but it didn't bother me because at the moment I was just so happy to have friends who were willing to do all of this for me. Esme escorted me into the living room while the others took bags after bags upstairs. Every now and then when I would see them carry pieces of furniture in the house I would start to feel a little upset but it would quickly vanish.

I was in the kitchen about to prepare lunch for everyone when Alice skipped in and asked me what I was up to.

"Since you all have been working so hard to get everything sorted upstairs I figured the least I could do is make lunch for everyone." I responded with my head sticking in the refrigerator looking at what options I had to offer everyone.

"Oh no Bella its no trouble at all we love to help. No need to make lunch for us, but you should go ahead and eat." Alice stated.

"Really I insist. I am only going to make a few sandwiches so it is no problem at all." I didn't protest any about all that she is doing so she better not argue over a few simple sandwiches. And it is not like me at all not to say something about them helping me. I am still trying to figure that one out but I decided to let it go for now.

"But…" Alice started to say but I cut her off.

"No Alice, we are all going to sit down and have lunch. Why is it so hard to get you people to sit down and have a meal with me? Please Alice, can I make lunch for us?" I asked while pouting with watery eyes. My emotions have been all over the place today and I was just tired of always eating alone.

"Sure we would love to eat lunch with you sweetie." Esme said as she stepped into the kitchen. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No thank you Esme I think I can manage." I said as I grabbed all the items I needed and placed them onto the countertop while sticking my tongue out at Alice. "Lunch will be ready in about ten minutes."

"If you insist. Then we can show you what we have done upstairs after we all eat." Esme said as she left me and Alice in the kitchen.

"So Alice, any ideal what Edward wants to speak with me about this evening?" I asked. I was hopping that she will be able to give me something to go on because I was driving myself crazy thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Bella but it will probably be better if you just wait for tonight." Alice said even though I knew that she knew something about it.

"So you know but you're just not going to tell me?" I responded raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry Bella" she told me. I guess I will just have to wait a little bit longer.

"Lunch is ready!" I yelled out of the kitchen to the others. They all walked into the kitchen rather slowly like I was about to execute them or something. Jasper received a text message that made his entire face light up.

"Hey Bella, I just received a message from Emmett. He will be here in a minute. Do you have enough to make one more sandwich?" Jasper asked while smiling which made the others smile as well. I guess he just had that effect on people.

"Sure, it will take just a minute." I hurriedly and prepared one more sandwich and placed it on the table just as Emmett knocked on the door.

"I will get it." Jasper said as he jumped up from the table and rushed to the door.

As Jasper returned with Emmett in tow I heard a few snickers as Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Whaaaattt is all this?" Emmett stressed as he waved his hand over the table.

"Oh everyone has been so helpful that I made lunch for everyone, and when Jasper told me that you were on your way I fixed you a plate as well. Oh I almost forgot…" I jumped up and went into the kitchen. I heard a little commotion but it suddenly stopped when I walked back in the room. "I made some fresh squeezed lemonade last night." I sat the pitcher down and passed around the cups.

"Oh Pinky I just ate before I came over" Emmett said looking at the lunch sitting on the table.

"Don't be silly Em, You can eat a bear so one more sandwich isn't going to kill you." Rose said as she pulled the chair out next to her.

I picked up my sandwich and began to eat. I glanced around the table at everyone watching me. I started feeling a little self conscious; that was until Jasper took a huge bite and a big gulp of lemonade. After that we all made small talk during lunch. I thanked everyone for staying for lunch.

"Thank you all for this…" I said motioning to the now cleared table thanks to the guys. "I really hate eating alone all the time. This made me feel like I was eating with my family again."

"Oh sweetie, we will be glad to anytime. Maybe we all can have dinner at our house next week." Esme offered which earned her quite a few stares.

"Yeah or we can take her out to eat with us next time we go." Emmett remarked while wiggling his eyebrows. This earned even more stares and Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

I really did not understand this family at times.

Next everyone followed me upstairs for the _big reveal_ as Alice put it. I couldn't believe my eyes. They had turned my old bedroom into a beautiful nursery. It was a baby monkey theme that I was told Edward picked out the night before which made me love it even more. It was soft yellows and greens since I haven't found out the sex of the baby yet. It was already stocked with all the furniture including the same rocking chair my mom got when I was first born. I opened up the closet and drawers to find they were both full of pink clothing. Alice just said that she had a very good feeling about my baby being a girl, but in true Alice fashion she had back up boy clothes in the basement just in case.

I couldn't thank them enough as they all said goodbye. I walked back in and took another look around the room while rubbing my stomach smiling to myself. I walked back down stairs and curled up on the sofa to rest for a while before Edward comes over. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I woke up a few hours later to find that it was now dark outside. I ate through my dinner quickly and was just finishing up the dinner dishes when there was a knock at the door. My heart started beating double time. _Please be good new, please be good news, please be good news._ I said over and over in my head. I still was unable to think of anything that was so urgent for him to want to discuss with me and Alice was no help so I was flying blind and I didn't like the feeling growing in my stomach. He knocked at the door again.

"Who is it?" I asked right on the other side of the door even though I already knew the answer.

"Its Edward"


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's Point of View

"_Who is it?" I asked right on the other side of the door even though I already knew the answer._

"_Its Edward"_

I was standing on the other side of the door trying to catch my breath. I never had this reaction towards any other guy before. But I had to face the facts that Edward wasn't just any other guy; he was much more. And my current reaction only solidifies how much he already means to me.

"Ummm….just a second, I will be right there." I called out trying to make my voice sound like it was far away and not standing right next to the door to give myself a few extra seconds. After another long paused I gained the courage to open the door to let in the godlike creature waiting for me. I reasoned with myself that if he was smiling when I opened the door then what he had to tell me was good news and if he wasn't then I would try to make this visit as short as possible. Maybe we could talk on the porch so I can escape into the house if I needed to.

Well I guess I was out of time so I opened the door. The sight before me took my breath away. He looked even better then the last time I saw him. He was very lick-able right now, I just wanted to grab him and let him have his way with me. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

"Hello beautiful" Edward said with his smile cocked to the side which dazzled me instantly. He was holding a long stem flower out to me. It wasn't a typical rose but instead a white calla lily which was a more romantic gesture than a simple rose.

"Hello" I said while letting him in and taking the flower and putting it to my nose to smell it.

Edward followed me into the kitchen where I placed my new favorite flower in a vase. As I set it in the middle of the table and turned around Edward grabbed me in his arms and held me there. I once again felt the electricity that flowed between us buzzing all over my body where his touched my. I can't even imagine how electric it will feel if we didn't have any clothes on. Damn it, I had to pull it together. Edward took a big whiff of my hair and trailed down my jaw and smelling my neck.

"Sorry, I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed you in my arms again." He said placing me back down on my feet then rubbing his hand over my stomach. "So how was your day?"

"It was…..I guess stranger would be the right word." I really didn't understand half of the events that took place today.

"How so?" he asked as we went to have a seat in the living room.

"Well it started out simple enough but then I got home and Alice was here with this huge truck. And normally I would have been really mad but I couldn't help but be happy and I started crying and giving everyone a hug." I stopped my ramblings because Edward was to busy laughing. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, No I apologize. Was Jasper here today?"

"Yes but why do you ask?" I didn't know what Jasper had to do with my mood swings.

"I will tell you later. I'm sorry, please continue." Edward stated.

"Ok well then everyone gave me a hard time about eating lunch with me. But luckily Esme was here and made them all eat. And I am not going to start on how wired that all was. Then, oh Edward, the nursery is so beautiful. They did such a good job on it. I hope they know how much I really love it. Do you want to see it?" We went upstairs and I let Edward see the nursery and thanked him also for the wonderful theme he picked out. It felt completely natural to have him here with me. Then a look crossed his face that made me very nervous. It was like he was getting ready to say good bye to me.

"I am glad you like everything. Maybe we should head back down stairs so we can talk." Edward said not looking me in the eye. He almost seemed more nervous than me. He took a hold of my hand and led me back in the living room where he sat me down while he started pacing around the room.

"Edward please, what is this all about? You are starting to scare me. Is it something bad?" I asked. This is what it all boils down to.

"Well it really all depends on how you take it. But let me be honest with you Bella, it is not good news." he said standing in the opposite corner furthest away from me.

"Are you leaving me? I know we are not together but please Edward, you can't leave me." I was trying very hard to hold back the tears that I knew were going to come. I had to save those for when I actually heard the _bad news_ and not just the possibility of it.

Edward crossed the room placing both of his cold hands on either side of my face. "Bella, I will never leave you. Even if you asked me to, it will take the strength of the whole world to drag me away, and then I will still beg you to let me stay."

"Then nothing else matters because you are stuck with me too. Whatever you have to say will not amount up to my feelings for you and will not change a thing so you don't have to say anything." I told him leaning into his hands.

Edward let go of me and returned to pacing in his position across the room. I wish I could make him understand how important he is to me. "Just tell me whatever it is that have you so scared." I asked him now sitting on the edge of my seat.

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you. Will that be ok?" he asked tentatively.

"Ummm sure that is fine. Should I get a pen and paper, is there going to be a pop quiz at the end of your little show and tell?" I joked with him laughing to myself. He really seemed to be nervous about this. Esme mentioned how Edward tends to over think every decision; it probably wasn't even that big of a deal.

"Bella this is not a joke. This is something you should take very seriously. Fine I will just show you and you will see how much this is not a joke." Edward said as his cell phone started ringing. He locked at the caller id and said that it was Alice calling. I told him to go ahead and answer the phone and that I didn't mind.

"Hello Alice…what are you talking about…I didn't know how I was going to do it yet…." he was looking me straight in the eye while he was speaking to her. I wish I could hear what Alice was saying because I started to pick up a hint of panic in Edwards voice. "ok Alice I will don't worry…yeah she is good for right now…..alright, bye." He hung up his phone and returned it to the pocket of his jeans taking the chair next to me. It made me a little sad that he didn't sit with me on the sofa. "Alice said hello"

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"Lets not worry about that for now. Let just focus on us." Edward took a hold of my hands and placed a soft kiss on the back.

"Is there an…..us?" I asked hoping that he was going to reply with nothing but a yes and not the vague response I received.

"I want that but it will depend on you after you here what I have to say." He said hanging his head and looking at the ground.

I lifted his head so I could look into his alluring eyes that pulled me in and made me never ready to leave his side. "Please just tell me."

"Bella, I am not your average guy. My family and I are not what you think…Bella I see that you are about to ask a question but please just let me finish and then I will answer any question you might have."

"Ok you can finish first." I had definitely had a few questions.

"I never had to do this before; it more difficult then I thought. I was born in Chicago in the 1900s….."

"WAIT WHAT…..how is that possible. I know you said no questions but you can't say something like _that_ and not expect a question in return." There had to be something I was missing, what was the catch.

"I was dying from the Spanish Influenza when Carlisle turned me into a vampire." I couldn't help but laugh when he said that.

"HAHAHA…..seriously Edward you expect me to believe that. What did you really want to tell me?" I asked.

"Bella that is what I wanted to tell you, my family and I are all vampires. I was going to show you but Alice called and said that you would react badly and advised against it." Edward stated.

"Well Alice isn't here and I say you are going to have to show me Edward because right now it is kind of hard to believe. I promise that I will not react badly. Show me your teeth or something." I had to see how he was going to try and pull this off. Just then Edward phone started ringing again. "No don't get it, show me first.

"Ok but please don't freak out. Although the pointy vampire teeth are just a myth, very big misunderstanding." Edward stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, well show me something else." I told him.

The next thing I knew Edward was standing there and then he was gone. He returned with a gust of wind trailing behind him. He then proceeded to pick up the big arm chair that he occupied earlier with one hand over his head. I sat there with my mouth hanging open not being able to process what just happened.

"Bella say something please you are starting to scare me." Edward begged but I couldn't bring myself to answer him at the moment. I couldn't do anything at the moment; I think I was frozen in place.

"This definitely changes things." I whispered to myself.

"Bella love, can we talk about this? Please" Edward asked as he came to sit down next to me. As he reached for my hand I flinched away from him in an involuntary response. I could tell that this reaction really hurt him even though he tried to hide it.

"You need to calm down, your heart rate is getting too fast Bella." he was holding his hands up trying to be cautious.

I was the one pacing the room now. This was so not how I thought this conversation was going to go tonight. I had to think and as much as I hated to admit it but I couldn't do that with Edward sitting here waiting on me to say that everything is ok. As much as it still pained me I knew what I had to do.

"Um….I'm sorry Edward but I need some time and space to process everything. Can you please leave?" I asked and half whispered.

It hurt to see him walk out the door turning around one last time before he got in his car and drove away. When I could no longer see his car I slid down the door and sat on the floor and cried. I stayed there on the floor crying until the floor began to feel too hard beneath me. The rest of the night passed rather quickly; I was so exhausted from the day that I was sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was probably my body's way of telling me that it just wasn't ready to deal anything else. I awoke the next morning in a zombie state. It was the first day of school and I don't know how I was able to make it through the day. Angela stopped by my classroom a few times to check on me and to make sure I was alright. The last bell of the day rang and I logged onto the internet to do a little bit of research about vampires. I can't believe I am about to do this but I had to know what I was dealing with. I was in my office researching for about an hour and a half when My heart jumped out my chest.

"Hey Bella" I heard Emmett's booming voice calling out to me.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs and grabbing at my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella…..I um…I understand" Emmett said as he turned to leave hanging his head just as Edward had done last night. The sight before me broke all my resolve.

"Emmett wait!" I called out behind him and waited until he turned back around. "Is it true? I mean what Edward told me; is it all true about your family?"

"Well it depends on what he told you." That was so like an Emmett answer.

"Emmett I am serious" This was not a time to joke around and here I had to deal with the king of jokes.

"Yes it's true" He finally admitted.

"Then I think we need to all have a talk" I replied grabbing my purse as I walked out the door with Emmett following behind me.

I was about to have a talk with a coven of vampires. I hope I know what I am doing.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's Point of View

Here I sat in the Cullen's driveway staring out my windshield at the huge home in front of me. Just by the looks of it, it would seem as though a nice loving family lived on the inside. I guess the saying is true and that you can't judge a book by its cover. In my wildest dreams I never would have guessed that it was a family of _vampires_ that lived behind those walls. I am still not used to that word yet; it just doesn't fit.

"Hey Pinky, are you alright? Are you going to get out of the car and come inside?" Emmett asked right outside my window that was still rolled up.

"Um, yeah. I will come in just give me a second." He lingered just a moment longer before he left and went inside the house.

"_What am I doing here? Well I know why I am here but what am I going to do? Only me. Any other normal person would never find themselves in this predicament. Good job Bella, you have defiantly out done yourself this time."_ I was sitting in the cab of my truck talking to myself like any crazy person would. Maybe I have gone crazy. _"That's it, I am crazy and this is all just my mind messing with me. Maybe I did run into a wall my first day back in Forks and I'm in a coma or something. I hope my baby is fine."_ That's was when I looked up to find Edward standing in the doorway to the house looking out with a concerned expression on his face.

If I was in some kind of coma, Edward would be my guardian angel to help lead me back to reality. "Well here goes nothing" I said as I exited the truck. Edward meet me halfway to the house.

"Hello beautiful." Edward said as he stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand which caused me to blush.

"Hello" was my simple reply.

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want to. If you feel more comfortable with just me I can ask everyone to leave. Or would you rather speak with Emmett, he would love that." Edward was starting to ramble.

"No, I am fine you don't have to ask anyone to leave. I actually will like to see them all." I told him.

He nodded his head and turned to lead me inside the house. I reached for his hand to lace my fingers though his. Edward paused for a fraction of a second and smiled down at our joined hands before we continued on inside. Everyone was gathered in the living room waiting on us. Once again Edward and I sat on the loveseat facing everyone else. It didn't escape my notice that the last time I was here I was sharing the secrets of my past and now it was time for the Cullen's to come clean about their own.

We all sat there for a few moments in uncomfortable silence. I wasn't sure exactly where to begin but that decision was soon taken out of my hands.

"So who's hungry" Emmett all but shouted while rubbing his hands together.

"I figured as much" I said as I tilted my head to the side and pulling my hair out of the way. Everyone in the room gasped including Emmett.

Edward was beside himself which was funnier than anything. "Bella, don't be ridiculous. We would never…."

"I was just kidding" I said through my laughter. "I know, I know"

"Well how do you know Bella, we are vampires and you are a human." Rose asked matter of fact. That was a reasonable question that I even had to ask myself last night.

"I can't say for sure. My heart is telling me that none of you will ever hurt me intentionally. But I am still trying to get my head to understand that. And that's what has bought me here tonight." I told them. Carlisle wanted to make me feel more at ease so he told me how they consider themselves to be vegetarian vampires and only feed off the blood of animals. I thought that was a little wired since a real vegetarian wouldn't harm animals and that was all they did; but they didn't harm humans which was the main point so I kept that thought to myself.

"Sweetie we will answer any question you may have." Esme stated.

"Well since you guys don't eat why did you have a kitchen full of food. And if it is still there I would love some because I am starving." No need to let all that food go to waste. And plus I was eating for two now.

"Of course I can put something together real quick. And Alice went a little overboard with the shopping anyway and I would hate to throw anything out." Esme went into the kitchen while the rest of the Cullens answered my questions and filled me in on a few myths about vampires.

Bella – Do you burn in the sunlight?

Edward – No but I will show you what happens one day.

Bella – Do you guys turn into bats?

Rosalie – Please give us more credit then that.

Bella – Do yall have any special power like Dracula?

Jasper – Who is Dracula?

Alice – Jasper, Edward and I do. As well as a few other vampires, but it is not common.

Bella – Cool, what kind of power do you have?

Edward – Jasper can manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future, and I can read minds.

Bella – WHAT, you can read my mind?

Emmett – No he wishes. He can read everyone but you.

Bella – So are there a bunch of coffins you guys sleep in upstairs?

Jasper – No we don't ever sleep, but we do have beds upstairs.

Emmett – Everyone but Edward, he never needed one if you know what I mean.

Edward – Emmet!

Bella – That's fine Emmett because I have a big one at home he can use whenever he wants.

Bella – Oh, one more question for tonight. What about witches; are the Charmed ones real?

Rosalie / Alice – No, but that would be real cool if they were.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and promised that I would come back with any other questions that I may have. Edward said that he could follow me home so we can have a more private talk. This was going to be the talk that will decide it all. On the way home I saw Edward's headlights in my rearview mirror. I begin to rub my stomach and ponder what he thought of my being pregnant. I haven't gotten the impression that he minded but I couldn't be for sure until we discussed it which we will tonight. I had so many questions and concerns running around in my head that I didn't notice that I was driving fifteen miles under the speed limit, and even so I still didn't care. I wanted a chance to get my thoughts together before we arrived at the house. Edward was being so patience with me also and he followed behind me the entire time-consuming drive. When we pulled into my drive way I was still conflicted about my feeling; how is it possible that I love Edward this much already but I still care for Brady at the same time.

Edward was standing next to my door ready to help me out by the time I took the key out of the ignition giving up all the previous human pretenses now that I knew he was anything but. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house stating that I have had a long day and didn't need to be on my feet; so I requested that he take me all the way upstairs so I could take a quick shower.

After showering I found Edward sitting in the nursery looking at a few books that were on the shelf. He placed the books back in their place and came over to me and wrapped me up in a hug while inhaling. "You smell simply divine when your skin is damp." he said as he started to smell my hair. I didn't notice before how often he did that but with the knowledge that I have now I came to realize that he did it every time expect the first.

I reached up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips softly against his cheek and place a small kiss on the side of face. "Edward we should talk" I told him and grabbed him by the hand and led him into my bedroom and sat on the chaise lounge in the corner of the room.

I was playing with the hem of my night shirt trying to think of an easy starter question but I was coming up blank. Edward was roaming around my room looking at various items that I had hanging on the walls or knick knacks on the bookshelf probably thinking of a way to break the ice like I was. He picked up a picture frame from the shelf and from the angle I sat I couldn't see what it was.

"What is this? Did you write it?" Edward asked turning it around where I can see.

"OH" I said standing up knowing right away what he was referring to taking the frame from his hands. "It was a poem I had wrote for myself a few days after I was released from the Hospital back in Phoenix. I had so many emotions bottled up in me and this was the only way that I could get them out and it made me feel slightly better after reading it."

"Can you read it for me?" he asked as we sat back on the chaise. I began to read from the written words in my hand even though I knew them by heart.

_**Remember**_

_I will remember the times we laughed, the times we cried_

_I will remember the times you stood by my side_

_I will remember how you taught me how to catch a ball_

_I will remember how impossible we all thought it would be with every fall_

_I will remember our annual summer road trips_

_I will remember how you would love these hips_

_I will remember all our hopes and dreams_

_I will remember how you would laugh when I would scream_

_I will remember the joy you found in life_

_I will remember your tears when he made you his wife_

_I will remember the way you loved me_

_I will remember when you got down on one knee_

_I will remember the baby that you made with me_

_I will **not** remember the things that we will never do_

_I will **not** remember this bad mood_

_I will **not** remember all my endless tears_

_I will **not** remember how we got cheated all of your years_

_I will **not** remember the dinner we will never make_

_I will **not** remember what was to be our wedding date_

_I will **not** remember the weak girl that I once was_

_Because through this tragedy I am still consumed with all three of your loves_

_I **will** remember every hug and every kiss_

_But you need to remember that you all will be forever missed_

_I can't remember one without the remembering other_

_You were my love, my stepfather, and my mother_

I finished the poem by reciting the last few lines with my eyes closed and rubbing circles on my baby bump caught up in the emotion. I felt a cool and ice cold hand placed on top of mine. I opened my eyes and was meet by Edwards looking straight into my own.

"Bella that was beautiful…..Bella are you aware of my feelings for you?" Edward asked. I shook my head since I could only assume how he felt but I wanted to hear it from him.

"My kind, we don't change often. It has to take something very powerful for that to happen. You can find vampires that have many relations but once we fall in love, once we find the _one_ it is forever. That is what we consider one's mate…." He explained.

"Like soul mates" I tried to clarify.

"Yes I guess you can call it that. If once one of us finds a mate we would move heaven and earth to be together and if one doesn't live its often heard that the other doesn't last long after that." Edward was stroking the back of my hands as he explained a little bit of vampire history with me.

"Bella, what I am trying to tell you is that you are my mate. You have been since I first saw you at the doctor's office. Jasper actually realized before I did. He felt it the moment I can home. Actually I think Alice knew all along and that is why she made the family pack up and move here." He finished with a smile on here face

"But I am not sure where that leaves us. Do vampires often have relationships or mates with humans?" I asked.

"None that I know of but we will be a first. I was worried about what effects the smell of you blood has on me but I never once had the urge to feed on you. I think it sets off different needs in me since you are my mate?" Edward replied with a smirk.

"Is that possible?" I asked. _Oh please oh please let it be possible_. I said to myself in my head. I really lucked out being the only person exempt from Edward's mind reading capabilities.

"That I have heard of but it is very dangerous and we but would have to be extremely careful if it every came to that. But absolutely not while you are still pregnant…..But I would like to know how you feel about all this. You have been through so much already and if you still need more time to heal before we move any further just let me know. I will wait an eternity and more if that is the time you will need before you are ready to move on." That was so sweet of Edward to say.

"I was asking myself the same thing one the way over here. And it's without a doubt that I feel the same way about you; but I still have lingering feeling for Brady. I just need some kind of closure that I was denied by having his ashes stolen from me. I can't picture my life anymore without you in it. And I just ask that you not go anywhere while I find the closure I am looking for."

"Where else would I go? I am here until you order me to leave." He said leaning his head against mine.

"I did want to ask what your feelings on my baby are. We are a package deal so its kind of a deal breaker." I was a little nervous when I asked.

"Bella, do you not understand my love for you. I love you and everything about you including this life that you are carrying. I may not be the father but I will be there every step of the way." He was now down kneeling in front of me trying to get me understand by getting eye level with me. I returned his smile and nodded my head.

"But how long can it last when you will live forever and my expiration date gets closer everyday." I was trying to wrap my head around all the aspects there was to being a vampire.

"Oh my sweet Bella, that is a conversation for another night. We both have to work tomorrow but you're the only one that needs her sleep." Edward replied to my question.

I was ok ending our talk here since I was feeling tired and needed to get up early. I asked Edward to stay and feel asleep in his arms within seconds. All of my questions were not answered yet and I was letf with more then I began with but for the first time in a very long I felt happy. Edward and I were mates and he loved not only me but also my unborn child. This was as close to perfection that I was going to get.


	15. Chapter 15

Bella's Point of View

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly between teaching at the school and visiting the with the Cullen family. My students were great and I loved my job. I will find a way to continue helping students and contribute to their education after I give birth. Mr. Baker had found me an assistant and she was working out great and we were currently preparing her to make the transition for her to take over after the winter break. Edward would surprise me frequently and bring me lunch on his breaks at the office. Edward had discussed with me his intent to stop working after I had the baby to always be there to help. He has been very incredible and patient with me and constantly expressing his love for me and the baby. The only thing that Edward would avoid was every time I brought up the topic of the future. Finally I decided if Edward wouldn't take the time to explain things to me then I would speak with either Carlisle or Alice about it.

I was meeting with Rose and Alice today after work so they could go with me to the doctor's office. I finally caved and wanted to find out the sex of my baby. Everyone said that I should never bet against Alice but I wanted to see with my own eyes. Rose wanted to tag along saying that this will be her only change to every experience this. I was happy to have them. I truly felt like I was part of the family. We had several sleep over's to my house were we all had makeovers and watched chick flicks. It was amusing when I told Alice the only way I would agree to a makeover was if I was able to give her one. I assumed that she never allowed anyone else to give her one. Every time we have our girl night it is unforgettable. Since they do not need sleep they would go home when I got tired or when Edward comes over and kick them out so I can get some sleep.

Edward and I have spent ever night together since we had our talk. We were only apart when I had to work. Edward always used this time to hunt and help Carlisle. I absolutely loved our nights together. We would share countless stories from our past and learning new things about each other; Edward also shared with me his love for music and played me a few of the songs he recorded for me. I feel asleep every night more in love with my own personal Angel. I really got a kick out of calling Edward my Angel but he didn't find it humorous saying that he had no idea what I was talking about. I promised to find the Buffy series and make him watch it with me.

Ten minutes before the bell was to ring to let school out for the day Alice and Rose came strutting in causing a big commotion. All the boys in the class were drooling and the girls were wondering how to get their look. "Hey you are early" I greeted them with a hug. "Ok class you got lucky today. You can go early."

"Sorry to interrupt but Rose couldn't wait any longer." Alice said once the room was clear of all students.

"Well lets not wait any longer…..lets go." I grabbed my purse and a stack of test from today that I needed to grade tonight.

"Wait first I need to stop by and see Emmett. Apparently all the female faulty here, with the exception of you and someone name Angela, have been trying to get their claws into him." Rose was telling us as we headed to the gym. "I just want to show everyone that he is mine."

I just shook my head and followed behind her. She was a woman on a mission and I knew that nothing I said will stop her at this point. We walked into the coached lounge in the back of the gym where several of the football coaches and the cheerleading coach was hanging out waiting for the end of the school day so practices can begin. Emmett must have heard us coming because when we entered the room he was already looking at the door with a sly grin on his face when he greeted us. "Hello ladies" he said standing up to meet us.

Rosalie walked up to him throwing her arms around Emmett and kissing him so passionately that it made me blush and turn my head. Everyone in the room was frozen staring at the display in front of us. Finally Alice cleared her throat and they broke apart.

"Hey handsome, I just wanted to let you know that I will be going with Bella here to her appointment and to bring you some cookies that I made today. There is plenty so make sure to share." Rose said handing him a brown paper bag.

"Thanks babe" Emmett told her grabbing the bag full of cookies that Esme had made this morning. Rose couldn't stand the smell of food and obviously convinced Esme to do it for her.

We turned to leave so that I can make my appointment on time. Even though Edward was the one seeing me today and I knew he would not mind if I was late getting there; I was anxious and couldn't wait. "Oh Em, don't be too late" Rose stopped in the doorway and turned to wink at Emmett.

We barely made it to the care before we broke out in laughter. We all knew what Emmett loved Rose's little stunt just as much as she did; and the look on the faces of the other coaches was priceless. Especially because of the facial reaction we got from Emmett when Rose called him "Em". She used it a lot and it only means one thing. I will make sure to give her a hug before we leave the appointment because nobody will be seeing those two for the whole weekend. We were still laughing by the time we walked into the office and were greeted by the receptionist.

"Good afternoon ladies. Ms Swan Dr. Cullen told me to escort you straight back when you arrived." She went to go walk around to let us in and led us to the exam room that had the ultra sound machine. "You can wait here and I will go let Dr. Cullen know that you are ready."

"No that what I call the star treatment." Alice joked and she pulled an extra chair next to the two that were already next to the exam table that I was sitting on. She caught me looking at her and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"So Alice, have one of your visions ever been wrong?" I asked her. I was wondering about more then one thing and all I had to go on were her visions.

"Bella you know my visions can change based on what people chooses; but there are some things that are destined that are set in stone just like my little niece here." She answered while rubbing my stomach.

"What about your other vision…..ummm the one of me and Edward" he wouldn't talk to me about the future so I had to find out any way I could.

"Oh Bella….." Just as Alice was answering me Edward walked in with Carlisle following close behind. "See some things don't change" she said patting the seat next to her.

"Hello beautiful" Edward greeted me with a loving kiss.

"Mmmm hello you" I responded with my lips out waiting for another kiss. After I was so graciously granted with another kiss Carlisle suggested that we get started. I was the last patient of the day so the rush could only be because everyone was as wager as I was including Carlisle. Edward took the seat next to Alice which was closest to my head.

"Ok Bella you know the drill. Are you sure you want to find out. Last chance to back out." Carlisle asked wanting to make sure I was ready.

"Yes, although Alice guarantees it I want too make sure so we can start thinking of baby names." I told him as I lifted my shirt out of the way and exposed my big round belly.

"So does that mean we get to help you pick a name?" Rose questioned.

"Of course you do. You guys are my family now and that what family do. Do you prefer to be called Aunt Rose or just Auntie?" I responded to her question. I was finally able to see what Edward told me about how vampires cry. Rose did not shed any tears but you could tell she would be crying if she was capable of it. Her eyes were now glossy with venom.

"Oh Bella!" Rose whispered and pulled me up very fast into a sitting position where she crushed me into a very tight hug.

All at once the other three in the room called out Rose's name and were trying to pull her off of me; but I guess she was too caught up in her emotions to even notice them.

"Rose…can't breathe." I was able to get out. That's when Edward really stepped in and pushed Rose away from me and into the wall on the opposite side of the room. I immediately gasp for air filling my lungs.

"Bella, are you ok? Is there pain anywhere? How is the baby?" Edward asked franticly placing his hands on my stomach then checking my pulse. "Bella why are you smiling she could have really hurt you."

"Edward calm down, we are fine. She just squeezed a little tight for a second there. We are both fine. I promise." I reassured him.

"I am so sorry Bella, I just got too excited. Please forgive me." She apologized still standing where Edward pushed here in front of the wall that now had a huge crack that traveled from the floor to the ceiling.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Now come back over here so we can all see the baby. I'm ready Carlisle."

It was the end of October which made me at the beginning of my third trimester. Edward said that there should be no problem now learning the sex of the baby as long as he or she wasn't shy and allowed us to see. As Carlisle begin prepping the machine I looked around the room at three of the most important people in my life at the moment and I felt extremely loved. I smile and rubbed my belly. The gel wasn't as cold as I remembered, nothing felt as cold to me anymore compared to Edwards skin.

A few moments later my baby appeared on the screen. Edward slides his hand in mine a squeezed. Carlisle was saying something but it didn't register; I was in a zone looking at the screen. Edward leaned in closer to my ear "It's a Girl!" he said in my ear.

I was so filled with emotion as I touched the screen where my baby was displayed. I turned toward Edward and I was in his eyes exactly what I felt. He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss. I was so in love with him and I knew he felt the same for me. The others got up to leave the room and to give us a moment.

"I told you so!" Alice winked at me as she closed the door behind them.

Edward and I stayed there for a little longer. He told that the other already left and he moved the probe over my stomach taking me a few more images of my daughter. We only left when my stomach started growling.

"That's my signal" I said will sitting up to wipe the rest of the gel off of my stomach. "Are you coming over?" I asked.

"I will follow you to the ends of this earth and the next so following you to your house is a piece of cake." He told me with his sly grin. Just as Edward was locking up he received a call from Alice. "Sure Alice….Yes I will let you know. Thank you."

"Is everything ok Edward" I asked as he hung up the phone.

"Yes everything is fine, but that was Alice. She said that there was a delivery to the house tonight. J. Jenkins finally responded about what he found out concerning the accident you were in. Do you want to go by the house?"

"Um….actually no. Today was perfect and I don't want to ruin it with any bad memories. Would you mind going to get them for me and meeting me back to my place?" I asked. I was still riding the high I was on from finding out that I was having a daughter. I will deal with the events that happened after the accident and Brady's family later. Tonight I just wanted to go home and let Edward hold me in his arms.

"Yes love, I will swing by and then be there before you" Edward walked me to my car and helped me inside then he was gone in a flash.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I want thank everyone for all the great reviews. I have some great things coming up very soon planned for this story that I hope you enjoy as well. I have changed the rating from "T" to "M" because of upcoming events. Please continue to send your reviews; they keep me going. So here you go….Enjoy!

* * *

><p>True to his word Edward did beat me home, he was there waiting on the porch and came to open my truck door for me. Edward went to prepare me something for dinner while I took a quick shower upstairs. He always said that he needed the practice and offered to cook often. The table was prepared for a romantic evening. As I sat at the table Edward placed my meal in front of me and lighted the candles.<p>

"Edward thank you for all of this but it is too much for a simple dinner." I told him. He always went out of his way to make me feel special

"Everyday I spend with you is cause for a celebration because it is one more day then I deserve. You have tamed the monster within me with your love. It is one thing to know about love from what I see and how others view it in their minds, but it is something totally different to feel its hold first hand. I never thought it was possible to feel this way. I love you Isabella and you are very special so if I can help it then nothing will ever be simple again. I want to celebrate our love every chance we get." Edward finished his declaration of his love for me with his eyes smoldering and locked with my own. A tear escaped my eye.

"Oh Edward, I could never express to you how completely in love I am with you. I thought I knew what love was but I was wrong. You have shown me the true meaning of the word. You have healed my broken heart and made it grow ten times the normal size because I am so consumed with love for you. Never think of yourself as a monster again because you are far from it. You are "My Angel" in more ways then one. I love everything about you, the things that I know, the things that I have yet to learn, and the things you haven't did yet. I..Love..You..Too." I confessed stressing the last part to show him just how much I meant it.

There was a slight darkening to Edward's eyes. He sucked in an unnecessary breath then pulled my chair from underneath the table and turned it to face him. "Edward…what are you….." I was getting ready to ask but he cut me off with a more passionate kiss then we have ever shared. He kissed me hard and long pulling me up from my seat.

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me up stairs to my bedroom and sat me on the bed kissing me some more. "Lay back and close your eyes. Don't open them until I say" No sooner then I felt his lips leave my skin I felt a gust of wind and I knew he was gone. I laid there trying to slow my breathing and rapid heartbeat. Edward and I have been slightly intimate before with mainly kissing and roaming hands exploring each other bodies. There was something different about tonight; I could feel it with the way he held me. I am not sure how long I was there with my eyes closed but it wasn't long before I could began to feel the coolness off Edward's body near me.

"Love, you can open your eyes now" Edward told me as he ran a finger down the bridge of my nose and across my lips.

I looked around the room that now had ever surface covered with candles. I had no ideal where he keeps finding all the candles from. On the nightstand next to the bed was a bowl of fruit. Yeah I guess we did forget the dinner that he prepared for me downstairs. "Edward this is all so beautiful, thank you." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him softly.

He pulled back after a few moments and reached for the bowl of fruit next to us. Edward fed me a few pieces before running a strawberry across my lips. He then he repeated the motion only this time using his tongue instead of the fruit. "You can make anything taste divine" Edward said into my mouth.

I started playing with the hem of his shirt sliding my hand underneath to scrape my nails across his rock hard abs. At first I wasn't sure how much of what I was doing that he could actually feel but I was rewarded by a growl that escaped passed his lips. I sat up on my knees and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor. My eyes scanned his body before I leaned forward and took his nipple into my mouth.

"_Bella_" Edward said.

I couldn't tell if he wanted me to stop or to keep going by the way he moaned my name so to be on the safe side I stopped and looked up at him. He always talked about not pushing his boundaries for my protection and safety; I was pleading in my head that this was ok because I really wanted to continue. His eyes were squeezed tight and he was gripping the comforter into balls within his tight fist.

"Edward….I'm sorry if I…." I didn't know what I was going to be apologizing for but I felt the need to. Especially if it what I said or did was going to ruin this night.

Opening his eyes and releasing the covers Edward spoke softly to me. "There is nothing to be sorry for. That felt amazing; you just caught me off guard that's all." Edward took an unnecessary breath that he often does when he is trying to get his thoughts together. "Bella I just want to be clear that I still believe it to be highly dangerous for us to be sexually; but in the meantime there maybe other ways we can be intimate and I just want to know if you are ok with that?"

It was my turn to take a much needed deep breath. I gulped down the mouthful of air I was holding and nodded my head. Edward slowly reached for my shirt and began undoing the buttons agonizingly slow. When ever last button was undone he trailed his hands up the middle of my chest and over my shoulders to push away the shirt. I begin to feel a little self conscious with my huge stomach and swollen breast that I was about to fold my arms in front of me but was stopped when Edward grabbed a hold of my arms shaking his head no. He proceeded to reach behind my back and take loose the clasp that was holding my bra together then placing the discarded lace on the floor with our shirts.

I laid back on the pillows looking up into Edwards eyes that were now dark. He bent down and took one of my swollen nipples into his ice cool mouth and began sucking on them.

"_Ummm, Edward_" I called out his name in pleasure. I reached up and knotted my hands in his hair pulling him closer to me.

Edwards was supporting his weight with his arms letting his body hovered over my own just barely touching each other. I slowly lifted my leg and felt his rock hard erection straining against his pants. Since my hands were busy still trying to bring him as close to me as possible I started moving my leg back in forth along his erection. I had adjust my body some to close my legs a little bit more; I started to feel my own juices starting to flow between my legs and soaking through my panties and on its way through the tiny night shorts I had on. A deeper growl was forming in Edwards chest no doubt because he could clearly smell my arousal. He was done working on both breast and came up to kiss my lips which undoubtedly cut off most of the moans that I was creating.

Now that Edward within reach I let go of his hair and trailed my hands down his back and with the help of my feet pushing his pants a long with his briefs down to his knees. I took him in my hands stroking all the way up and down his shaft. Edward was larger then I thought and very well endowed. Just the feel of him in my hands made me completely ruin my shorts. He stopped kissing my throwing his head back gripping the pillows on either side of my head. I could feel him growing impossibly harder in my hands as I continued giving him pleasure.

Edward rolled us then onto our sides kissing me. This position allowed me to press my body against his. He lifted one of my legs bending it at the knee. After that he slid his hand down ripping my shorts and panties off in one swift motion then teasing me by letting two of his fingers caressing and feeling my center gathering up some of the juices from my folds bringing it to his mouth so he could taste me. Watching him find satisfaction and enjoying the taste of me was my breaking point. I pulled myself as close as my stomach would let me get and kissed him long and hard. I was completely naked, Edward pant were still half off and it was driving me crazy craving for the day when all precaution was out the window.

I could feel Edward gliding his hand back down so I opened my legs wider hoping that it will let him know what I wanted without having to voice it. And with Edward being as perfect as he is knew what I wanted; he placed his over me feeling the heat it was producing for a second before he slid one finger in causing my hips to jerk forward in pleasure moaning his name in his mouth. He began to pump his finger in and out then adding another finger. I was moving my hips in time with the thrust of his hand. This was becoming unbearable and I couldn't take it any longer. I loved him with all my heart and soul and I wanted to become one with him. Now.

"Edward?" I managed to breathe out. I wasn't sure he heard me because he kept going and that says a lot for a vampire. "Edward" I said again pulling back a little which got his attention.

"Yes love" Edward said as he stopped.

"Do you trust me? Do you believe that I will never hurt you in any way?" I asked him hoping I was going to be able to follow through with my plan.

"Yes of course I do, I trust you completely. And I also know that you will never hurt me." He said looking for a clue as to where this was leading. He really hated that he couldn't read my mind. "Why would you ask that?" he asked me placing both hands on the side of my face kissing me on my forehead.

"Well I trust you too and I know without a doubt that you will never hurt me." I kissed him as I explained. I rolled over and pushed Edward on his back and hovered over him. "So with that said I need you to really concentrate and not move. Trust me."

"Ok, I can do that. But…." I cut him off with a kiss and reminding him to concentrate.

I started kissing his neck and working my way down his chest biting along the way to create extra sensations. I grabbed his hands and made him grip the headboard and told him to keep his hands there. He nodded with a smirk on his face. I trailed down my hands down his body removing his pants the rest of the way.

"It's only fair." I told him trying to keep my smiling to a minimum shrugging my shoulders. For the first time I was able to look at Edward in all his naked glory. I must have been staring too long because he cleared his voice to get my attention. "Serious, it is not fair for you to be that perfect."

"You are the one that is perfect love." Edward said as he sat up and took me in his arms kissing my neck.

"Ah what did I tell you? You need to be still and not move." I grabbed a scarf that was hanging on the bedpost and tied his hands back to the headboard. "Just humor me please, and Do Not Move." I told him. I knew my scarf wasn't enough to hold his hands there.

"Yes ma'am" he said with a smile.

I put my lips to his and begin kissing him passionately. My body felt so good pressed flesh to flesh. His cool body had made my nipples hard. I sat up and leaned forward so my breast could be in Edwards face. Without moving he opened his mouth and took a hold of my nipple.

"Oh" That felt unbelievable. I had to make sure that he was with and beyond his breaking point; a way to make sure that he would not stop me and let me push our limits.

I reached my hand down between my legs to get my fingers wet then bought it back up to trace Edward lips letting him lick my fingers clean. I reached back down only this time I grabbed a hold of him and gave it a few strokes while slowly sliding down his body. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward….be….very….still" I told him in between breathing heavily.

I stilled my hand still holding him firmly while looking Edward in his eyes without breaking eye contact I slid down a little more lifting my hips up. So far so good; he hasn't stopped me yet. I slowly lowered my hips very carefully inch by inch onto Edward letting him fill me up. The feel of him inside me was amazing; I finally had to close my eyes and break the eye contact we had with a moan. I sat there for a moment enjoying the feeling before I started to rock my hips back and forth. I could hear the headboard cracking and creaking underneath Edward hands; I enjoyed the sound because it let me know how much he wanted this also. I bent down kissing him and sucking on him lip.

There was a loud sounding crack throughout the house then I felt Edwards arms circle around me pulling me closer. Our kissing deepened as I continued to move on top of Edward. Our tongues were battling for dominance in each other mouths. I began to feel a tightening in lower abdomen building up at the same time my tongue scraped against his razor sharp teeth. I started tasting little traces of blood in my mouth. Edward was in progress of growling and moaning all in one. He took hold of both my arms but did not push me away.

I could feel Edward sucking the blood that was pooling in my mouth but I couldn't find it in me to care if he didn't. Increasing my rhythm it didn't take long before I was screaming our Edward's name followed by him having his release. I felt a cool stream shoot through my body. I rolled off Edward to lie on my back taking deep breaths. That far exceeded my expectations and my wildest dreams.

It some convincing Edward that I was fine with everything that happened and told him that he should go hunting in the morning since his eyes were no very dark. This was the perfect night and now that we knew being completely intimate was possible I couldn't wait for the next time.

Edward turned off all the light and blew out the candles and we snuggled up under the electric blanket I invested in so I wouldn't get cold during the night. I kissed him one last time to wish him a good night.

"Good night Edward" I said while I yawned.

"Sweet dreams my love" he responded.

I went to sleep that night with the man of my dreams next to me; and wishing to myself that the numbness in my tongue to hurry up and go away because the slight burning and tingling were annoying.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward's Point Of View

I can't believe what happened tonight.

Flashback:

When Carlisle and I were on our way to the exam room to meet up with the girls, I overheard Bella asking about the future. She was wondering what kind of future the two of us would have. I really couldn't blame her for asking Alice since every time she wanted to speak with me about it I would always find a way to change the subject. We walked in the room before Alice was able to reveal too much.

"_Edward, you are going to have to talk with her very soon about this"_ Alice spoke to me with her thoughts. I nodded my head slightly to let her know that I agreed with her. Bella was absolutely glowing.

I was stunned when she told us that we were all like a family to her and will be apart of the baby's life. We were all overjoyed and Carlisle was ready to go home to inform Esme. We all loved Bella so much. Rose was the most shocked when she heard she was going to be an Aunt; but I would have dismembered her then in there for hurting Bella. I knew she didn't mean to so I just slung her into the wall.

I was so consumed with emotion from the love I saw in Bella's eyes when she looked at me and the immense joy I had looking at Bella's daughter on the screen. I truly felt like a father to be for the first time. I was not the one to give her life but I will be the one to cherish the life that she was going to have. I could see myself being wrapped around her little fingers.

"_Congratulations Daddy"_ Rose made a quick comment to me as she walked out the door to give us some time to ourselves.

End flashback

I was bought back to the present and looked over at Bella sleeping soundly. I never thought it was possible to make love to her without causing her any harm. But she seemed to have it all under control. I looked up at the destroyed headboard; I will have to order her a new one today. I was still concerned about what Bella thought about me drinking her blood or if she even realized what I did. She tasted unbelievable and just the thought of the way she tasted in my mouth had the venom pooling; I had to swallow it back down. To have not only the blood lust satisfied but also the sexual drive that I never knew I had until I meet Bella. I will need to hunt soon to get the taste and smell of Bella's blood off my tongue but I couldn't bear to tear myself away from her.

I reached down to grab my pants off the floor retrieving my phone, I was going to see if I could order a new bed so it can be delivered as soon as possible. Maybe I should order a couple to have a standby too. As I was laughing at myself I was interrupted by an irregular heartbeat. Immediately I began to panic but I could also hear Bella's heartbeat that was still normal. Oh God….the baby.

I jumped up out of the bed looking down at the woman I loved. She looked fine but I couldn't ignore the rapid thumping of the baby's heart. I was momentarily distracted by the thoughts of my entire family rushing towards the house through the woods. They were all frantic which really concerned me. Their thoughts were a mixture of worried and confusion which made it difficult for me to concentrate on a single thought. I was on the verge of panicking; Alice had to have had a vision that was so bad to make them all come.

"Bella, Bella…..love you have to wale up." I was desperately trying to wake her up without shaking her too hard. It was never this hard to wake her up.

I dropped to my knees with her hand in my own still calling out her name in hopes she will hear me and open her yes and show me that beautiful smile that I fell in love with. Nothing…..

She was not moving just curled up on her side breathing lightly. Everyone appeared in the room looking around accessing the scene.

"Edward what have you done?" Carlisle asked with concern lacing his voice.

A sob left my throat as I answered. "She's….not waking up….and the baby heart…..do you hear that?" I asked incoherently. No one answered just stared and looked around the room.

"_Looks like Eddie finally got lucky but I hope not at the expense of Pinky and the squirt."_ Emmett thought to himself.

"Why are you all here? Alice what did you see?" I asked. I knew she had to see something drastic.

"Nothing Edward. I saw nothing. I still don't see anything." Alice said.

"What are you talking about" I asked her standing up. She came to stand in front of me closing her eyes. She showed me her vision. It was of me and getting ready for bed then of me vigorously trying to shake Bella awake the next morning before everything went black for a few minutes then the vision ended. I have never known Alice to have a black vision before. Usually when it fades to black it cuts off but this wasn't the case this time. I wasn't sure what it meant.

I felt my panic being pushed at but even with Jasper influences I was still a mess.

"I should examine her. I really hate to ask, but…..did you bite her anywhere?" I couldn't be mad at Carlisle for asking. It was a legitimate question and I technically did not bite her but I didn't know how to explain that.

I looked at the others hoping that they will understand. "Please can you give us a minute?" Everyone except for Carlisle and I left the room to go wait down stairs. They will still be able to hear what was being said but Bella was still naked when she had fallen asleep. Once we were alone I took one her house dresses that she liked to wear and some under garments so I will be able to dress her once we made sure she was alright.

"Alright Edward, why don't you tell me what happened." Carlisle asked.

"Well I didn't bite her exactly. We were kissing and her tongue scraped across my teeth but we didn't stop." I explained to him what happened.

"Oh Edward, what were you thinking." He asked.

"_Oh I know what he was thinkin_g." I heard Emmett's thoughts from downstairs. I growled at him. "_Sorry bro."_

Carlisle and I checked over Bella and noticed that her arms and back were bruised all over with my hand marks. Her tongue was purplish and very swollen with a long scrape down the middle that was trying to heal itself. I got Bella dressed but the only thing that we could do now was to wait. I was a wreck and refused to leave her side. Everyone came up periodically to check on us trying to get me to go hunt while we waited. My eyes grew darker and hunger intensified with every hour.

"How is she doing Edward?" Rose asked as her and Alice walked in.

"She still hasn't moved an inch." I told them

"Oh Edward I am so worried. Jasper says that he doesn't feel that she is in any pain but why haven't she waken up yet?" Alice said as she dropped to the floor next to the bed grabbing Bella's hand.

I was now lying in the bed next to Bella stroking her hair; I looked up out the window noticing that it had once again gotten dark. It is approaching a full twenty four hours since she went to sleep. "Love you have got to wake up for me, I need you." I told her not caring who heard me. They all knew how I felt. Esme was worried about how it would affect me if I were to lose her and Esme concerns were for good reason because I will not handle that well at all. I don't think I will be able to live if I couldn't have Bella in my life.

"_Mommy, you have to wake up now"_

"What the Hell" I said as I jumped up out of the bed.

"Edward what's wrong" Alice asked from her seat. The rest of the family rushed into the room to her my response and to find out what happened.

"I just….I umm….it can't be, can it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"What can't be?" Jasper asked from the doorway

"I umm think I….no it's impossible…." I was starting to get angry looks from the women in the room concerning my babbling. "I think I just heard the baby. Her thoughts I mean. She was talking to Bella" I didn't understand it but I hoped Carlisle could explain what was going on.

"Yeah bro you finally lost it. It was probably just some other kid on the block." Emmett thought I was crazy.

"There are no young children on this street. What do you think you heard sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Um…she told Bella that it was time to wake up. Carlisle what does this mean? I heard her but I can't hear any other baby's thought from the womb. If that is indeed who I was listening too."

"I could mean that the baby received some if not all the venom which is causing it to have high brain activity and more powerful thoughts. Do you hear her now?" He asked me. I got on my knees at Bella's bedside and listened.

"I don't hear anything" I said after a few minutes.

"_hahaha. I tricked you."_

I started laughing to "I think we have another prankster on our hands…oh wait?" I stopped so I could hear some more.

"_A deep voice always makes me and mommy laughs. I'm getting sleepy so mommy should be up soon." _she said "_oh daddy, I'm glad you can hear me now, why is that?"_

"Umm…I will tell you when you are older but good night and get some rest" I smiled as I rubbed Bella's belly

"Well you have pulled a complete one eighty. What was all that about" Jasper asked referring to my mood and my conversation with the baby. Now that I can talk to her Bella is really going to have to decide on a name quickly.

"Well apparently I can hear the baby and she has been listening to us for some time now. Emmett you will be glad to hear that she said that you make her and Bella laugh and she is already picking up on oh to make jokes. She did however say that Bella will be waking up soon.

Just then Bella began to stir in her bed. She rolled over stretching with her hands over her head. She slowly opened her eyes so I could see those beautiful brown orbs that I have missed oh so much these past twenty four hours.

Then she screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Bella Point of View

I could feel myself waking up. I had the most amazing dreams last night and I wasn't ready for them to be over yet. I knew it was pointless and plus I was ready to see Edward so I decided to go ahead and get. I yawned once before opening my eyes. I think I yelled so loud that I might have woke the neighbors across the street.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" I asked as I looked around my bedroom to see all the Cullens standing around the room looking at me strangely as if they never seen a person sleep before.

"You better watch that language of yours Pinky before the squirt comes out saying it." Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"No, Em how bout you tell me what you all are doing here before you really here something. You guys scared the sh…." I was interrupted by Edward.

"Why don't you all go downstairs and wait for us to give Bella a chance to wash up first." He told the others.

I was still sitting on my bed when Alice plopped down next to me pulling me in a hug. I was just about to ask her what that was for when I felt another pair of arms around. I looked up to find that those arms belonged to Rose. I looked up at Edward wanting a little explanation when I saw Esme coming to join the hug fest 2011 that was taking place in my bed.

"Ok let her breath, she will rejoin us shortly but that can't happen if you three don't let her go." Carlisle said from the foot of my bed.

Everyone except Edward began to leave the room. Jasper paused at the door and told me "Don't take to long, I will try to hold them off as long as I can." then he sent me a burst of love the way only Jasper could. I touched my hand to my heart and smiled at him as he closed the door.

I turned to Edward and raised one eyebrow asking him silently to explain. He pulled me up from the bed crashing his lips to my own kissing me urgently.

"I have been waiting forever for the chance to do that again." Edward said as he leaned his forehead down to touch mine.

"Edward what is going on?" I asked him out loud this time.

"Please love, I will explain everything once you are done washing up and get some food in you. I promise." He told me with sincerity looking me straight in the eyes. I noticed his were dark and he would really need to go hunting tonight.

"Ok fine…..Oh and feel free to join me." I said to him with a wink as I grabbed my bath robe from the back of the door and walked to the bathroom. I knew he wouldn't since we were not alone but I will have to extend the offer next time nobody is here.

After my shower I quickly got dressed and was met by Edward the moment I opened the door. I kissed him on the check and took his hand letting him follow me as I descended the stairs. I looked at the anxious and curious faces of the Cullens waiting for us in the living room.

"By the look on your faces I think I am going to need breakfast before this conversation." I told them as I walked in the kitchen. "So little lady what do you feel like for breakfast" I asked talking to my unborn child while rubbing my stomach standing in front of the refrigerator with the door open.

I took the jug of milk out and smelled it to see if it was any good. I wrinkled my nose looking at the date on the carton; it was still good but smelled horrible.

"Hey, does anyone feel like running to the store for me with your crazy vampire super speed." I yelled out to the others in the living room.

"Sure Bella, What can we get for you" Carlisle and Esme asked as the stepped in the kitchen.

"I was thinking about having steak and eggs. I already have eggs so just a steak please." I asked them rubbing my stomach.

They shot out the back door so I began to prepare the rest of my meal. I had Edward roll up the croissants and put them in the oven while I began scrambling some eggs. The others joined Edward at the table making small talk. We were all just laughing and joking as Esme and Carlisle came back handing me the wrapped piece of me. They joined the others at the table as I stood to go cook my steak.

"Edward the rolls should be done can you grab them please?" I called out.

"Anything for you love." Edward answered from right behind me startling me. He spun me around leaning me against the cabinet kissing along my jaw line and neck. He smirked then kissed my lips softly before going to get the bread out the oven. It took me only three minutes to cook my steak and rejoin the family at the table. I had a big plate of steak and eggs.

"Bella since when do you eat your steaks rare." Jasper asked causing everyone to stop talking and look my way.

"I don't know really…um since today I guess. I usually like them well down but I had a taste of a rare steak this morning." Not giving him too much thought I took a roll sopping up the juices flowing from my steak. Normally I couldn't stand to watch someone eat food this rare before but I was really enjoying it. I ended up eating all the eggs, four rolls and the big juicy bloody steak. I even used the last roll to soak up every last drop that was left on my plate. After finishing my orange juice I realized that they were all looking at me and no one has spoken a word since Jasper made that remark about how I now liked to eat my steak.

"Oh I'm sorry. Does my steak bother you guys in any way? I will try to not make it so rare next time." I wasn't sure what they were able to tolerate, I wasn't sure what the _blood guidelines_ were but that was the best steak I have ever had.

"No love it doesn't bother us. But I think it is time that I tell you something. Maybe we should go in the living room where you can get comfortable." Edward led me and the others into the living room where I took my seat.

"So I'm guessing you are going to tell me why everyone is here this early in the morning." I asked Edward but was really talking to all of them at the same time. Edward wasn't always forthcoming with information the he felt was unpleasant.

"Yes I am….." Edward said then paused to collect his thoughts as he sat down beside me taking my and in his. "Let me first say that it appears that you and the baby are ok so as I tell you please hold on to that. You two are fine."

"Ok Edward please just tell me already because you are starting to scare me." I told him then looked to Alice to see if she could give me any indication that everything will be alright but couldn't find any.

"Bella, you have been sleep for almost forty hours. And while we can not be a hundred percent sure at the moment but I am certain that my venom has had some kind of effect on you or the baby." He was talking slowly to make sure I grasping everything he was telling me. I looked down at my stomach and back up to Edward.

"But I feel great. There is nothing wrong. The only effect that your venom apparently had on me was that it put me in a sleep induced coma for a day. Look at me…were fine." I told everyone and also trying to convince myself at the end. "What else do you have to support your theory that something may be wrong?"

"I haven't been able to figure out why yet but I can't see a future for you. I still can't. Its almost like I can feel your presence but you are not in any vision for me to see." Said Alice.

"And you just ate a raw steak that was dripping with blood." Jasper added.

"Oh and don't forget about the squirt." Emmett joined in.

"What about her?" I asked him not sure what he was referring to.

"It was amazing. Edward had a conversation with your little one there right before you woke up. She is so smart already Bella" Rosalie gushed like a true aunt.

"Can you hear her now?" I asked Edward thinking it was amazing that we could communicate with her through him.

"Sorry love, she said that she was going to sleep so she is probably still napping. But the point is that I am unable to hear any other unborn child." Edward told me.

"Oh ok, well those are some good causes for concern. But she will alright…..right? Carlisle what do you think? Do you have any theories or something about all this?" I asked him. Esme came and sat on the other side of me and began stroking the back of my hair and my back. I guess she could tell that I was getting a little worried about my baby. I was hoping that Carlisle will be able to shine a little light on this.

"I have never come across anything like this before in all my time. I am concerned now that you have been exposed with these effects that if you come into contact with anymore it may be very damaging with more lasting effects on either you or the baby. If you don't mind I would like to do a more thorough examination to rule out a few things." Carlisle was explaining to me.

I sat there for a few moments just taking everything they all just told me in. What Carlisle said was having a bigger impact on me more then anything. "What are some of the things you will be hopefully ruling out?" I asked him after another minute.

"Well for one I want to see if there are any traces of venom in your blood, and also I will like to perform an amniocentesis to make sure the baby is doing well." He stated him his professional voice. I was never a big fan of needles and I knew that procedure caused for a big one and I was scared of what the baby may feel at this late stage in the pregnancy. Sensing my hesitance he continued "If you would like Bella, I can bring all the necessary equipment to our home and do everything there. But I believe it to be important to have procedure preformed."

I looked to Edward for reassurance and agreed to meet them at their house later tonight. Everyone left shortly after to prepare and to give Edward and I some time alone.

We just sat there with me cuddled in his arms. I had so much to think about that I wanted to be able to process some of it for myself before I was able to share my thoughts. Edward tried to apologize a million times. I was finally able to convince him to go out for a quick hunt before we went to his house later tonight. We still had a few hours and his eyes were almost completely black now. He agreed promising to return soon.

It was not even thirty minutes after he had left that I couldn't take the quite any longer. I didn't want to be left to my thoughts so I grabbed my ipod and headphones and began to clean the house. I was going to try to keep busy until Edward returned. I had been cleaning for almost an hour when I saw the two envelopes that Edward laid on the side table by the front door where I kept my mail. I walked over to see that it was the letters that Alice called about yesterday. Oh wait make that Friday night since apparently I have been sleep for forty hours and today is now Sunday.

I picked up the envelopes and read the notes that Alice placed on top. The bigger of the two said that it included details of what caused the accident, police reports, eye witness statements, as wells as all hospital records. The smaller envelopes said that it just included information on Brady's family and their address. I could deal with much more so I decided that I will wait for Edward to open the larger package. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table to open the smaller envelope.

It was only a single sheet of paper. I unfolded the paper and read over the notes on the page that listed the members of Brady's family and all the way to the bottom was an address.

To my utter surprise it was only about fifteen minutes away from Forks. Without thinking twice I jumped up snatching my keys off the hook and hopped in my truck. I typed the address into my gps from memory since I left the letter on the kitchen table. I was five minutes from my destination before the reality of what I was doing hit me. I pulled to the side of the road and took a few deep breaths. I wasn't sure what I was going do or say once I got there. I can't believe I jumped up without thinking of the consequences. Since I was so close I got back on the road.

A few minutes later I was parked outside very old looking house. It was red and rustic appearance. The front door opened and an older man was in the doorway sitting in a wheelchair.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward's Point of View

I was running on my way back from hunting heading towards Bella's house. I was going to pick her up then we were to head to my house so Carlisle could examine her and the baby. I would give my life to ensure that my two girls will be alright. As I neared the house I noticed that I could not hear Bella inside.

Once inside I went to every room checking to see if she was there but she was nowhere to be found. Her truck wasn't outside either. "_Maybe she already headed over to see Carlisle"_ I thought to myself since I was late. I had stopped on the way back when I came across a mountain lion; it smelled too good and was very rare so I didn't want to pass it up.

I ran out the back door towards home. I stopped when I saw Jasper and Emmett wrestling in the front yard. Emmett spotted me first and throw Jasper into the near by tree splitting it in half.

"Where's Pinky and the squirt?" he asked me as I approached him.

"What do you mean? She isn't here?" I asked him.

"No we all thought that she was coming with you" Jasper said as he dusted himself off.

The others were standing on the porch looking out to us trying to think in their heads possible places Bella could have gone to. "She wasn't home when I returned so I thought maybe she was too anxious and came here." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Do you think something happened to her?" Esme asked.

"This is Bella we are talking about" Rose added rather matter of fact. I couldn't get mad at her for that comment because she was right; Bella was a magnet for danger and accidents prone.

"Why do we all do a quick sweep of the town and meet back to Bella's house in five minutes?" Carlisle suggested. Everyone took off in different directions to go check the locations where they thought Bella might be.

Five minutes late at Bella's house…..

"Did you try calling her cell phone" Emmett suggested.

"Of course, I tried when I got back. She left it on the front table by the door where she keeps the mail." I told the others.

"Ok, let's just think this out. Supposed Bella went to look at the mail, where does she read the mail?" Alice asked with a hint of frustration behind her voice. I knew it was very hard on her not to be able to use her visions; especially now when we didn't know where Bella was. She loved her like a sister and best friend and she would do anything to get her back and make sure she and the baby were safe.

So we were going to try and retrace Bella's steps. "She reads it in the kitchen at the table." I said as I headed in the kitchen with the others.

Rose was the closest to the kitchen so she was in there first. There were the two envelopes that I got from Alice the other night on the table. Rose grabbed the sheet off the table and her hand went directly over her mouth as she gasped at what she was reading. The letter fell to the table so we all could read the writing.

My vision turned red when I read the address.

_Brady Black_

_7856 Reservation Rd_

_La Push, WA 98331_

I took off out the house at vampire speed to go and try to rescue Bella before something happened to her. We never got the chance to warn her about the werewolves. She doesn't even know they exist.

I was five miles from the boarder when I was tackled by Emmett and Jasper. They were successful in holding me down until the rest of the family arrived.

"Son, try to calm down. You can not cross that boundary line. If a war breaks out that will not help Bella" Carlisle tried to calm me down.

"Do not try to tell me to clam down when Bella is there." I yelled back still trying to get free from Emmett's hold. I could feel Jasper keep trying to push every peaceful emotion he could think of at me. "It's not going to work Jasper" I growled at him.

"Can blame a guy for trying" Jasper said with a thick southern accent.

They finally released me and I began to pace back and forth. I wasn't sure what time Bella left or how long she was there. She had to have realized what time it was. We were supposed to meet with Carlisle an hour ago.

"Edward you have to relax, she probably is just talking and lost track of time." Alice stated but I could see that she was just as worried as I was.

"How can I relax Alice? That town is probably crawling with werewolves" I was still pacing back and forth trying to come up with a way to get to Bella.

"Sweetie the Quileutes are good people, they wouldn't hurt an innocent human being." Esme was trying to be hopeful. That was what I needed but the pessimistic in me could only think of the worst case scenario.

"Yes Esme they are good to humans. But they will bite the head off the first vampire they meet without a second thought and ask questions later. And I don't know if any of you noticed but Bella spends all day everyday with at least one of us; so what do you think she will smell like to them? VAMPIRE. Not to mention if they are able to pick up on whatever is going on with the baby. And I don't want to think about what it means that apparently no one knew that Bella's baby his half Quileute." I was completely hysterical by the end of my little rant but it made them see why I loosing it and was so worried.

"If those mutts lay a single paw on her I will kill them." Alice said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't we wait by the edge of the road so we can see when she crosses back over the boundary line?" Carlisle suggested.

We all headed towards the road. I told Emmett that if she isn't back soon that I wanted him to call and she if Angela wouldn't mind going to see if she was still at the Black's house. We were all posted just behind the line of trees so we wouldn't be in plain view from the road. Everyone was on edge. Emmett looked like he was ready for a fight. Alice was desperately trying to get a vision while Rose looked like she was ready to scratch somebody eyes out. Carlisle and Esme were scared that they might lose a daughter and was fighting hard to keep that from their thoughts so it wouldn't upset me. Jasper was overcome with all the emotions and trying to keep everyone as calm as possible. My eyes were fixed on the curve in the road waiting to see the headlights of Bella's truck round the corner.

And if something happened to Bella I was also prepared to kill every mongrel in that damn village, it wouldn't matter if they were on two legs or four.


	20. Chapter 20

Bella's Point of View

I sat in my truck a few moments longer trying to build up the courage to get out and meet the other half of my daughter's family for the first time. Although I had other motives for coming here I did wanted the chance to get to know them. I felt that it wouldn't be right to come right out and demand that they give me Brady's urn.

I got out the cab of my truck and walked slowly up to the front porch where the man was still watching me.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"You don't know me but I knew your son, my name is Bella" I told him.

He looked me up and down very briefly and paused when he came to my stomach. The shirt that I had put on early shows off my perfectly round stomach. "What have Jake gotten himself into this time. Please come in and have a seat. My name is Billy by the way, I'm Jake dad." I followed him into the small living space and took a seat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry but when I said your son I was referring to Brady." I tried to explain. I had read in the letter from the investigator that Brady had a brother named Jacob.

"Oh I see, I am sorry to be the one to tell you but Brady is no longer with us. He was in a fatal car accident a while back." Billy said patting my knee like that was going to provide some type of comfort.

"I know it has been about six months, I was there. Your son and I were engaged." I looked down and ran a hand over my stomach when I felt the baby kick. I got lost in thought wishing that Edward was there so I he can tell me if he could hear her thoughts since it seems she was awake now.

Billy and I talked some more keeping the conversation light. I told him how we meet and that we had just found out that I was pregnant before the accident. He told me about when Brady was a little boy and was showing me pictures in a photo album. Although things seemed to be going fine I began to get a strange feeling, almost like I was being watched. I grabbed another album off of the coffee table and was surprised to see the picture on the first page.

"What is this? Why do you have this picture?" I asked pointing to a picture of my dad Charlie holding up a big fish that he caught. I recognized it because Charlie was so proud of catching such a huge fish. He had sent me a copy of this exact picture one summer.

"Oh that" Billy said with a smile on his face.

"Yes this…..why do you have a picture of my father?" I asked him again.

"That was one of my best friends, Charlie. Did you say father?" He questioned.

It really was a small world. We found out that he and Charlie were best friends up until his passing. He told me how Charlie used to always brag about his little girl. But since I moved away with my mom I didn't spend much time in Forks and when I did I always convinced Charlie to take me into Port Angeles whenever we had free time. I didn't care for the beach too much so I never wanted to come out to La Push. I really wanted to ask him about what happened between Brady and the rest of the family and why they never spoke but I noticed that it was late; Edward and I were supposed to be at the Cullen's house thirty minutes ago. I knew Edward would be really worried especially since I left without my phone.

I promised that I would come back as Billy followed me to the door. It was dark outside and I stood in the middle of the yard to turn around to thank Billy again for his hospitality when I heard a wolf howl. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by five enormous wolves.

I stood there frozen looking at the giant wolf standing in front of me all the while silently praying for a way that would allow me and my baby to survive this. I could hear Billy behind me yelling from his front porch. Whatever he was saying was making the wolf to my right to begin growling. The largest of the wolves slowly backed up and disappeared in the bushes. I glanced towards my truck checking the distance trying to remember if I had locked the doors or not. I held me key firmly in my hand waiting for the first moment I could make a run for it. The reddish brown wolf that was in front of me blocking my path to the truck looked at me like it knew what I was planning and gave a slight shake of its head as if it was telling me "no". Another smaller wolf came running through the trees which caused all the other wolves to get riled up; especially the one that stood to my right.

I knew then that I would never make it out of here by the way the wolves looked back at me and started closing in on me. The wolf to my right leaped in the air towards me. I knew that there was nothing I could do; I screamed closing my eyes and covered my stomach with both arms in an attempt to protect my baby as long as possible. I still had hope that maybe Edward will find me in time to at least save her.

Once I noticed that the wolves have yet to reach me I peaked out of one eye and noticed that they wolves were not a lot further away with some of the on their backs. They were all growling very loud and deep now staring at me. But they were not attempting to come closer. I stood up from the ball that I put myself in and took two steps in the direction of my truck which caused the wolves to take to steps also. Deciding to make a run for it I ran and jumped in the truck backing out of there as quick as I could. I was pushing my truck as fast as I could.

I wiped my eyes and face not remembering when I had started crying. I was on autopilot just driving not paying attention to any of my surrounding. It was dark outside and I didn't know if they were following me or not so I bypassed the turn to my house and drove to the Cullen's house. By the time I got to the turn off to their driveway my sobs were loud and deep and my hands were shaking so hard I had to tighten my grip on the steering wheel to make sure I wouldn't crash.

As I pulled up to the house everyone one was standing in the driveway with Edward in front. Edward raced to my side and pulling my door off the hinges. He had to pry my hands from the steering wheel and picked me up carrying me into the house while I continued to cry onto his shoulder.

"Shhh, Bella love its ok. You are safe now."

"Oh Edward, I was so scared. I knew for sure that I was going to die….." I spoke in between my sobs. Edward sat in the chair with me cradled in his lap. I could feel Jasper's influence starting to take an effect but it wasn't enough to completely calm my nerves.

"Bella why do you take a few deep breaths then try to explain to use what happened." Carlisle said in his soothing fatherly voice. I did as he said and took several deep breaths in and out.

I told them how the letter from the investigator said that Brady's family lived in La Push, that I met his father and that we had a nice conversation and that I promised to return later. Edward mentioned how I should never go anywhere without making sure I had my phone with me;, which I promised to never to again. I also explained how Billy and my father were real close friends. After a while I guess story was taking too long because Emmett told me to hurry up and get to the good stuff which earned him a smack from Rosalie. When I got to the part about the wolves it grabbed everybody's attention.

"How many wolves did you see?" Jasper asked.

"There were a total of six. Five was there outside in the beginning then another one came running out the woods which caused all the others to get agitated." I told Jasper.

"They probably smelled us waiting for you at the boarder." Alice added. They told me briefly about the treaty that they had with the Quileutes and how they were enemies. Also that since I am around them so often; I had traces of their smell on me.

"That hardly explains the reaction they gave me. It was almost like they thought I was a vampire also. Can't they tell that I am not a vampire?" I didn't understand how they could not make a distinction like that.

"Well we will get into that later. Please continue." Carlisle told me then gave Edward a quick glance. I hated when they did this because I knew that Carlisle was speaking to Edward with his thoughts. Edward had yet to comment on anything that I said thus far. He had a look of pure concentration on his face and had me in a death grip if you could call it that. He was holding me so tight where I couldn't move but also soft enough where I wouldn't feel any pain. It made me feel safe and secure when he held me like this; like I was a precious flower that he didn't want to share with anyone. I continued to tell them how one of the wolves leaped towards me but never touching me and how when I looked they were standing further back then before.

"How is that possible? What do you think happened?" Esme asked Carlisle.

A rumble began in Edward's chest as he and Carlisle looked at one another. "If you must!" Edward finally spoke, but it was obvious that he was not happy with whatever Carlisle was saying.

"Bella I have a theory but I will like to examine you first if that is all right with you?" Carlisle asked which I was fine with. Edward and I walked hand and hand behind Carlisle to one of the rooms upstairs that he turned into an examine room that resembled the ones in a hospital but with a few extra machines.

Carlisle performed a routine checkup asking for a urine specimen, taking my blood, measuring my stomach, listening to the baby's heartbeat as well as a few other things. Carlisle and Edward seemed pleased so far with all the results telling me that I appeared to have a perfect pregnancy. I started to get nervous when it was time to do the amniocentesis; he explained that he would have to stick a long needle in my stomach that will penetrate the amniotic sac to withdraw some fluid. I was too scared to close my eyes even though I really wanted to. Edward numbed the area while Carlisle prepared the machine he would need. I squeezed Edward's hand as hard as I could when I saw how long the needle was. I turned my head and stared in Edward's eyes as Carlisle began to stick the needle in my stomach. "Ok Bella, I need you to be very still." He told me as he got started. I could feel pressure but no pain thanks to my stomach being numb, so I continued to stare in Edward's golden eyes.

A few seconds later Edward expression changed. I couldn't tell what expression he had but it almost looked like worry or concern. I began to turn my head to take a look at Carlisle to try to gauge what he was thinking but as I started to turn my head Edward reminded me not to move and to be as still as possible.

"Ok, all done. You can sit up now." Carlisle told me as Edward wiped my stomach and helped me to a sitting position.

"Is everything alright? How is she?" I asked both of them.

"Bella you heard that she has a very strong and healthy heartbeat for yourself. There is no need to get worked up. Plus Carlisle still has to go to the lab to run a few more test." Edward explained. Something about his explanation didn't sit well with me but I knew that once Carlisle ran his test that he would tell me everything. He was very good about giving me all the details. "Lets go down stairs to get you something to eat." Edward suggested. Carlisle went ahead of us at vampire speed and was putting his bag in a cooler filled with ice so it would stay cool until he went to the lab.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen as I looked through the cabinets to see what I felt like eating. I turned around with a box of noodles in my hand when I heard Emmett call me name. He was standing on the opposite side of the large kitchen. "Yeah Em, what's up?" I asked him.

"I was just wondering how fast you think you can catch?" he asked with a grin on his face as he held up a small baseball.

"Not fast enough." I said laughing. As I turned back around I sat the noodles on the counter so I could make some chicken pasta; the baseball that was just in Emmett's hand came racing past my head. A few inches to the left and he would have taken my head off.

"What the hell Emmett." I yelled at him.

"Aww come on Bella you didn't even try to catch it. Try this?" Alice said handing Emmett a very large and very sharp kitchen knife from the butcher's block sitting on the counter. _"Serious, what are they doing"_ I asked myself. _"Is it possible for vampires to loose their minds?"_ I turned to look at Edward but he was just standing there with a blank expression on his face like having objects fly at my head was boring to him. I looked back at Emmett as he raised his hand sending the knife flying in my direction.

I put my hands up to protect myself because there was no way I would be able to actually catch the knife. I felt something cool in front of my face and opened my eyes to see Edward holding the knife an inch from my face. I let out the breath that I was holding and leaned from around Edward's hand that held the knife and stuck my tongue out at Emmett.

"Bella, why did you just stand there? Why didn't you try to duck?" Carlisle asked as he looked on and observed Emmett antics.

"Because she wasn't that scared. I'm guessing she knew that Edward would catch it." Jasper shared his opinion.

"Well my first thought was that if I tried to dodge it, I might slip and still hurt myself. But yes to what Jasper said. I know that Edward will never let anything hurt me; the same way that I know that Emmett wouldn't throw a knife at me to harm me since he is constantly telling me how clumsy I am. Same goes for the rest of you, I feel completely safe around all of you. I was guessing that it was another one of Emmett's tricks." I explained.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Esme had a huge smile on her face. I could also see the pleasure Rose and Alice got from my declaration. I was concerned however with the contemplating looks from the males in the family. I wasn't sure what they were up to.

"Bella, Emmett was just trying to demonstrate how dangerous being around a family of vampires could be. We _all_ feel that it's in the best interest for you and the baby if we…..remove that danger." Edward told me in a voice that was void of any emotion.

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked him as I looked from face to face.

"What happened with the wolves today and the other night was close calls and we don't want to take anymore chances. That is why we will be leaving Forks immediately." He is telling me. He could barley look me in the eye and say it.

"You keep saying _we_ but what do _you_ want Edward? Do you want to leave?" I asked him as I fought to hold back the tears I felt building up.

"If that meant keeping you and the baby safe, then yes I believe leaving would be the right thing to do." Edward said finally meeting my eyes. I could see the truth of that statement written all over his face.

I wasn't sure what I could say to make him stay. Everyone knew that once Edward made up his mind about something that it was next to impossible to change it. I felt so defeated; there was nothing I could do but watch as he kissed my both of my cheeks and made room for the others to hug and kiss me goodbye.


	21. Chapter 21

AN:….Sorry, I know its been awhile since the last update. I took some time off to handle a few personal things and to re-read all the twilight books yet again getting ready for the new movie. I am back writing now and I plan to update regularly. Thank you all for reading my story.

* * *

><p>Bella's Point of View<p>

I couldn't believe what was happening. After everything that has happened today never would I have guessed that this was ever a possibility.

Alice was the last one to approach me. She gave Edward a quick menacing glance before she squeezed me tighter then normal. Alice also bent down and rubbed my stomach whispering goodbye words to her niece. She turned to stand by the back door with the others but not before giving me a quick wink of her eye that I almost didn't see. As Edward came to stand in front of me once again I was desperately trying to think of something to say that would make him stay.

"Edward please." I pleaded with him. "Please don't do this, don't leave us."

"Love, I will always be with you. But your safety is my top priority. Just remember that I love the both of you." Edward spoke softly to me.

He turned to leave and I knew that I was out of time. Why were they not rushing out of here? I wasn't sure if it was just me but it seemed like they were moving really slow; especially for a vampire. Jasper opened the door at a human speed and gave me one last glance. With that one look I went from heartbroken to determined. There was no way I was just going to stand by and watch them leave. They didn't even have the decency to do it quickly; they are vampires and they could have been gone within seconds.

I grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and screamed "No". Even though I had tears in my eyes I saw everything clearly.

Jasper and Alice flew out the back door; Esme, Rose, and Carlisle went soaring through the air towards the living room; and Emmett was thrown through the wall. I looked shocked next to me to see Edward firmly planted by my side. His surprised looked more than likely mirrored my own. I wasn't sure what just took place but I was still scared that Edward was still going to leave so I continued to clutch onto him like me life depended on it. My attention was redirected to Emmett as I heard him yelling from the other room.

"What the hell Bella? Why was I the only one you throw through a wall?" Emmett continued yelling from the other room.

"What are you yelling at me for? I didn't do anything. Maybe you were so ready to leave me you got confused and ran through that wall." I yell back at him since he has yet to come back into the kitchen.

"What's going?" Edward asked looking very mystified. "I can't hear any of your thoughts."

"Yeah well we have a problem out here too. There is some kind of invisible force field that is preventing us from coming back in." Alice spoke from outside.

"Us as well." Carlisle joined in. "Jasper, a little help please?"

"Sorry I can't. I am unable to sense any emotions coming from Bella or Edward." Jasper told him. I could hear Carlisle begin speaking to Esme and Rose about how amazing all this was.

"Bella, love you're going to have to let go so I can try to figure something out." Edward told me.

"How do I know that you won't just try to leave once I do?" I asked him. Edward grabbed me and wrapped me in a hug and smashed his lips to mine pouring all his love into the kiss. I completely relaxed in his arms forgetting everything else until we were rudely interrupted by Emmett "Well that did the trick Eddie boy."

I looked up to see everyone back in the kitchen. "Ok Bella, can you please tell us what the hell that was? I don't appreciate getting thrown across the room." Rose said with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe I can help with that a little." Carlisle said turning towards me. "Let me start by saying that from the test that I just ran you are still very healthy. With that being said, I was unable to perform the amniocentesis. It was impossible to penetrate the amniotic sac to withdraw a sample."

"What does that mean Carlisle?" I asked not fully understanding

"Well if you factor in the incredible shield that we just experienced; I can only conclude that your little girl there has made the transition in becoming one of us complete with special gifts." Carlisle gave his medical opinion.

I was stunned beyond comprehension. I stood there replaying what was just said over and over in my mind. I didn't know what this meant for my baby and how much was she already affected by it. "So if vampires never age, will she stay a baby all her life? And if she doesn't age then how will I give birth to her if she doesn't reach full term? Will she ever be able to walk? What kind of life will she have Carlisle?" I was throwing questions out back to back not giving anyone else time to say anything. I was becoming very worried and scared for my little girl. I wanted nothing but the best for her and although I contemplated the idea of becoming a vampire myself I wanted better for her. I wanted her to experience life before giving her the option to join us. I didn't want that choice taken from her before she even know what she will be giving up. I felt her shifting in my stomach and wanted nothing more than to protect her. I placed my hands on my belly and as a single tear fell from my eyes I looked up to see everyone looking at me strangely.

"Bella what are you thinking right now?" Jasper asked.

"I'm just a little scared of what's to come and I want to protect her the best way I can. I don't know what all of this means for her" I answered.

"I can't feel Edward or your emotions any more. May I?" Jasper asked walking over to me slowly with his hand stretched out. Jasper walked around the island in the kitchen and came to a stop a few feet in front of Edward and myself. He was feeling the air in front of him. "Amazing…the last emotion that I felt coming from you was fear. It was the same emotion that you had before when the shield knocked us back previously. I guess since this time it is a different kind of fear; the shield is smaller."

"Remarkable, I never known anyone to have a gift such as this before; and what's more amazing is that you can expand it to include another person." Carlisle was in awe as he spoke.

"I think that it is incredible to have peace in my mind for once and to only hear my own thoughts. But I wish there was a way for us to make sure the baby was alright." Edward stated.

"There is. Why don't you just ask her yourself once Bella goes to sleep?" Esme told Edward.

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon." I told everybody. I was finally able to relax enough for the shield to drop which I was thankful for because I started feeling like a science experiment. I distracted everyone with the topic of baby names as I fixed myself something to eat. In the end Edward really favored the name Morgan and I wanted to use my mom's name so it was decided to name my precious daughter Morgan Renee Swan. I decided to go with my last name instead of Brady's just so it wouldn't cause any confusion later.

"Am I the only one concerned that Bella will be having a vampire, half human, half mutt baby in a few months? And let's not mention the fact that if Bella gets too scared around any humans then she will have a lot to explain if she starts shielding everything." Rose growled. Apparently she thought we were taking things too lightly and we should be dealing with stuff now.

"Yeah it's not fun being thrown through a wall when you least expect it." Emmett said still a little sour from before which only made me laugh.

We sat around and talked for the rest of the night about all the possibilities and only came up with a few immediate plans. Since I only had a few more weeks left in school term before the winter break I really wanted to go back and do what I could. Jasper agreed to stay close by when he was able to keep me as calm as possible and if I started to get stressed Edward would tell the Principle that he needed to put me on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. Carlisle left to go run his test but he wasn't too concerned about the results since we already knew the outcome. Our main goal was to come up with a way for me to have a safe delivery. Edward didn't want me going home so I slept in his room that night while they all discussed every possibility for the next three months. The next morning Edward escorted me to my classroom reminding me to stay calm and to call him if I needed anything. I could already tell how protective he was getting and I knew it was only going to get worst. The week was passing by rather quickly. I got visits often from Edward and I had Jasper talk to the class one day about using the public library resources. I didn't think I was a danger to anyone but they all seemed really worried so I asked Jasper to tag along just in case after I woke up terrified from a nightmare one morning. It was Friday again before I knew it. I sat at my desk thinking about how things have changes so much within a week. Carlisle discovered that there were no traces of Edward's venom left in my blood, guessing that all of it went my baby Morgan. This information really put Edward on edge. Now he constantly tells me that he is not going to risk anymore venom entering my body. He has barely kisses me now. I understand his view on things and I have been a little scared about that little detail too; but I would never let him know that. I checked the clock again to see what time it was. I was waiting for Emmett to be finish with practice since it was his turn to escort me home. I only had another thirty minutes left. Since I had already finish grading papers and my lesson plan was complete for next week, I decided I will head down to the football field to watch them practice. As I was grabbing my purse I heard someone clear their throat as they known on the doorframe.

"Excuse me. I was looking for an Isabella Swan." The voice said from behind me.

"You have found her. I was just packing up. Is there something I can help you with? " I asked the man who filled up the doorway to my classroom with his massive size.

"Yes, my name is Jacob Black and my father sent me here to speak with you. Would you mind if we went somewhere to talk?" Jacob said still standing halfway in the hall. I noticed how his eyes were darting all around the classroom. As soon as I recognized the name fear took its place. All I could think about was what Edward had told me about how Brady's family turns into the wolves I seen a week ago when I visited La Push.

"Sure, why don't you take a seat…" I trailed off while motioning him to a chair across from my desk. I was trying very hard to remain calm but all I could picture was being surrounded by huge beast bearing their teeth at me. I sat behind my desk and fished my cell phone from my pocket and secretly dialed Edward's phone. I still had all the sound muted from earlier in the day but I knew that Edwards would come no matter what. "So what can I do for you Jacob?"

"Well first I wanted to see how you were doing. My old man said that some stray dogs were bothering you after you came to visit. He wanted me to assure you that it wouldn't happen again." Wow really, was that the story they were trying to feed me. It may have worked on someone else, but I was more informed than he knew.

"They didn't look like dogs to me." I replied playing along trying to buy myself some time until Edward arrived. "I think yall have a wolf problem in La Push. I called the police and Forrest Rangers to let them know. I bet a lot of people around here would love to hunt down a few wolves." _I knew a house full of vampires ready to do just that._

"Hey Pinky are ready to go?" Emmett said as he walked in the room and stood by my desk where I sat. I could tell by the way he stood he knew who Jacob was. "Edward called and he should be here in a few seconds." Emmett pulled my chair out and stood between Jacob and I as I stood up.

Jacob stood up then. "I believe we were still talking so you can leave and she will meet you later" It was getting very tense in the room but I knew that Emmett could take him. Jacob was a big guy but he didn't have anything on Emmett.

"I don't think so." Said smooth honey silk voice laced with fury. Edward walked into the room gracefully taking me from Emmett while pulling me further away from Jacob at the same time. "Bella love, are you ready to go home?" Edward asked me not taking his eyes off Jacob.

"Yes I am ready. You took long enough" I told him as I was still scared and ready to leave. Edward turned and we walked out of the classroom with Emmett right behind us. As we walked outside I saw Alice, Rose, and Jasper standing in front of the Jeep. We were half way there when I heard my name being called and instinctively I turned towards it.

"Its alright but we will have to talk sooner or later. We are kinda family after all. Brady was a lucky guy you know."

"You have the nerve to talk to me about family. Tell me something _Jacob_…" I said his name with all the acid I could manage. "Why was it that Brady left and never looked back? Why didn't he want anything to do with your family?" I spat at him.

"And how do you think he would feel now about the company your keeping?" Jacob replied.

"Brady always trusted my judgment and instincts, and maybe its time for me to trust his judgment and not having anything to do with you either. Goodbye Jacob." I turned and climbed into the jeep and waited for the others. After a quick stare down everyone got in their respective cars to leave. Alice and Edward rode in the jeep with us since they ran to the school. As we were backing out I heard a very confident voice yell out _See you later_ followed by three low growls from inside the car.


	22. Chapter 22

From looking out the window I could tell that we were on our way to the Cullen's house which I was beginning to realize was customary when some event took place to make them, well mostly Edward, feel like they should be on alert. I, however, didn't feel like being the center of attention yet again so I demanded them to take me home instead. I thanked them all for their help this afternoon when we reached my driveway and I got out making my way inside. By the slight charge in my body I got whenever Edward was around I knew he was following me inside. "I just want to check everything out then I will leave with the others. I want to make sure you are completely safe first." He told me once he closed the door. I sat my belongings on the side table and turned towards him wrapping my arms loosely around his waist. "Silly, don't you know by now that my request to be alone never applies to you. For the record I want you with me always. You are forever invited to join me wherever I am." I finished with a kiss on his cheek.

The week has taken its toll on me and all I wanted now was to relax. After dinner we sat in front of the tv watching old romantic movies. It was really nice like this. I could feel Edward occasionally kiss my hair alternating that with loving touches. It was the simple this like these that really made me love him. I also took comfort knowing that I was not alone in my feelings because also like me, he had to be touching me in anyway he could. It was as if we were one and didn't feel complete if we weren't in some way connected to the other. With all that has transpired, this was the first time we had to ourselves. "I think I better take a shower before we start another movie just incase I fall asleep and don't make it through the whole thing." I stated while stretching before I stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Why don't you take a bath and give yourself a chance to really relax?" Edward asked from his seat where I left him.

"That sounds nice but once I get in there I may not want to get out. So unless you feel like going hunting or something I think I need to keep it quick and just take a shower"

"Well how about if I join you? That way you can stay in as long as you wish."

I stood there frozen for a moment too long. I better jump at this opportunity before it passes. It felt like a life time ago since I suggested just the same thing that he join me in the shower but in reality it has only been a week. "I would love that" I told him. As he went upstairs to run us a bath I made sure the house was all locked up for the night. I was really surprised that he would suggest something of this magnitude when he didn't even want to kiss me properly. After turning everything off down stairs I quickly undressed in my room and slipped into my bathrobe. I opened the bathroom door and was hit with a bunch of steam. I was worried that he may have made the water entirely too hot to be able to stick a toe in by the steam that came from the tub.

"Edward I think that may be a little to hot for me."

"Don't worry love it will be perfect." In lighting speed he stripped off his clothing putting them in a neat pile on the counter. Pulling me closer to the tub he began kissing my neck, then shoulders as he slowly slid my bathrobe off and down my body following it with his hands all the way down. "So beautiful" he whispered on my skin. Never letting go of my hand Edward stepped into the tub full of steamy water. As he slid down in the water I could hear a crackling sound being made as the cold temperature of his vampire skin meet with the steamy heat of the water. By the time I joined him in the bathtub the water evened out to a very comfortable and soothing warmth. We lay there in the water sharing stories of our past. At times it was hard for me to concentrate, mostly every time after I shifted my weight where I could feel Edward growing erection beneath me. I was trying very hard to ignore it because once I acknowledge it I knew I would be all over him. _In a very good way. Oohh the things he did with his tongue were…_

"You have to tell me what you are thinking. You're about to drive me insane. Throughout all my vampire years I wished for silence from others and now that I am expierencing it I take it all back" he laughed to himself. "I guess what they say is true"

"And what is that?" I asked although I knew the answer. I was still trying to get my mind of hard things that had the power to make my knees shake in pleasure. _Damn it, this is going to be difficult._ I had to fight it off for my baby's sake. We couldn't afford anymore complications.

"To be careful what you wish for" I could tell he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. We sat in silence for a few more moments. I watched as Edward reached his hand and rubbed it across one my harden nipples. "Is the water getting to cool for you? We can get out if you like?"

"No I want to stay in for a little bit longer. You can add a little bit more hot water though." Little did he know that the water temperature had nothing to do with my current state. We sat in the tub as the hot water replaced the cool water that was draining out.

"Maybe I should let you finish your bath alone." He suggested. I gave him a questioning look in which he continued. "This was more difficult than I thought it would be. I am thinking that I should have just let you take a shower without me. I don't know how much will power I have left. Every instinct has me wanting to worship every single inch of you magnificent body." I let out a small whimper as he very gently took both my breast and began massing them with his hands ands squeezing my erect nipples between his fingers. At the moment he had me speechless so he continued to speak. "I have however been thinking. We both know that it may be dangerous for us to be sexual again, but that doesn't mean we have to stop completely. You just have to stay away from any forms of venom." Edward dropped on hand beneath the water that was now cloudy with dissolved bubbles. I felt his hands spreading my legs further apart. "Don't move" he whispered to me as he placed a kiss on my neck. He slid his hand down and slid one finger inside of me and then another. I let my head fall back and rested it on Edward's chest as a moan escaped through my lips. I always knew his long fingers were good for more then making music. Although in a way he still was, but now it was the melody of the love we share. I could feel a tightening in my stomach beginning and I knew I was close to having an orgasm when I felt Edward stiffen behind me. "Damn it"

"No don't stop. Whatever it is don't stop" I told him while rocking my hips to keep the motion going. He picked back up his rhythm and with a few more strokes I was biting on my bottom lip as I gripped the edge of the tub and climax. When I came down I opened my eyes to see his own hunger for me in his eyes. I will have to find a way to return the favor for him later.

"You have a guest" Just then there was a knock at the front door. I looked back at him with a questioning look and a little disappointment since our night alone was now over. "It's Jacob Black"

"We can just ignore him and wait until he goes away" I suggested being hopeful.

"He is pretty determined. I don't think he will leave until he talks to you. Either that or he will just keep coming back." _Knock Knock_

"Ok, fine. We might as well get this over with now I guess." We got out of the tub and I quickly slipped on a pair of sweets and one of Edward shirts that he handed me. Edward only pulled on a pair of khaki shorts. "If you want me to be able to think clearly you are going to have to put a shirt on." We both walked down to answer the door. Edward made me stand back while he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked when he took in the person that answered the door.

"I could ask you the same thing. I think she was pretty clear but incase it was beyond your comprehension, she doesn't want to see or speak with _any_ of you."

Jacob squared his shoulders showing just how much he wasn't scared or intimidated in anyway. "And I said that I will see you later"

I decided that it was time to step in because I didn't want anyone's temper to get out of hand. "So you are here now so let me hear it. What do you want Jacob?"

"Can I at least come inside?" he asked.

"It depends on two things…" I hesitated for a few moments. "The first is I want to know exactly what happened to make Brady leave and never want to come back. And second I want Brady's ashes so I can have him a proper burial. When you can do both of those then and only then will I sit and hear you out." I figured that once I had Brady's ashes then I only need to deal with Jacob one more time before I will be able to put all that behind me.

"Ok, I think we can handle that. You can come by in the morning to pick it up and I will explain everything."

"Not a chance." Edward said while taking a step in Jacob's direction. I stepped closer behind him and took his hand in mine in an attempt to keep him a little calmer.

"I won't be coming back there until yall can take care of the wolf, or _dog_ problem as you put it, that seems to be going on down there."

Jacob smiled ignoring Edward that was standing between us. "You are like a little kitten trying to show her sharp new claws. But don't worry I will play nice. I will come back here tomorrow then."

I couldn't help but smiled and let out a small laugh in spite of myself. That sounded like something Brady always told me. "Well I will put my claws away until tomorrow."

He got ready to turn and leave but then stopped himself to look back at me. "Oh and Bella, things might be a lot more fun if you made sure that your bodyguard there wasn't around tomorrow."

"Isn't the whole job description of a bodyguard is to always be there? You know to protect the person from any possible dangers."

"Yeah so if he isn't here tomorrow you can go ahead and fire him. Don't worry I don't bite." He said laughing on his way back to his motorcycle he had parked in the driveway. It was very hard not being scared of Jacob when he was smiling and joking around like that. It left me in a better mood than I expected when he had first arrived. I was almost hopeful about how tomorrow was going to go. That was until I looked at Edward.

"What was all that about?" he asked me raising one of his eyebrow.

I turned around and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed answering his question on my way. "What are you talking about?" I changed into something a little more comfortable to sleep in and crawled into bed. Edward stood at the foot of the bed.

"Bella, you know good and well what I am speaking of. I didn't need Jasper around to notice the sudden shift in your mood."

I knew exactly what he was talking about and I felt bad for pretending to be clueless. "I know what you are referring to. While I was talking to him I saw some similarities between him and Brady. Whenever I was determined or passionate about something and wanted to get my point across we would always have this banter and go back and forth like that. It would be the only time Brady would mention his past."

"What would he say?" Edward asked while I was collecting my thoughts.

"He would say that I reminded him of somebody he once knew and that we would have gotten along great. But when I would ask him who; he would reply that it didn't matter because he wasn't apart of his life anymore. And now I believe he was speaking about Jacob." I finished with a smirk.

"I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Edward, you will be there for every minute tomorrow. And if it will make you feel more comfortable you can have Emmett or Jasper to come over as well. But I need to do this. It is the whole reason I went over there in the first place. After tomorrow I don't expect to ever have to see him again. Now stop being all moody and come lay with me because I am tired."

That night Edward held me in his arms but I could tell that this Jacob thing was really bothering him. I will have to try and keep tomorrow's visit as brief as possible. And I hated to admit it but under different conditions I believe that Jacob and I could have actually been friends. And for that reason I hoped that Edward would rather anyone other than Jasper here tomorrow. I don't want anyone to misinterpret any of my moods that may arise. I gave him a quick kiss and snuggled in closer to him before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

AN:…..I am currently looking for a beta so please be patient with me. If anyone is interested send me a private message.

* * *

><p>"Jasper, could you please do something about that?" I asked pointing towards Edward who has been standing by the front door staring out the window for the past hour. The morning started out great as if there was nothing glooming on the horizon. It was amusing to wake up each morning to Edward telling me about the conversations with the baby he had during the night. But the entire good mood from the morning changed when Jasper arrived with news from Alice saying that she could no longer see Edward's further. I never did get a chance to convince him to call Emmet instead so now I was a little self conscience with Jasper knowing all of my feelings.<p>

"Don't worry Bella he is in full control right now, he is just waiting on your little house guest." Jasper tried to comfort me.

"He is right; I picked up on a general time frame for when Jacob planed to return. He wanted it to be close to sunset incase he needed to phase he would have the cover of the woods to hide in. I am guessing he will arrive sometime within the hour" Edward stated.

"If you don't relax then I won't be able relax and I am already nervous enough." It took some convincing but I was able to get Edward to move from his position at the door. Jasper was in the middle of telling me a few stories from years ago when Edward interrupted his story telling.

"He is around the corner." Edward announced before he got up and moved to the door before Jacob even pulled into the driveway. I got up slowly and walked to the door as I heard a car pulling into the driveway. I stepped in front placing one of my hands on his chest in show that I wanted him to move back. I opened the door just as Jacob was walking up the steps to the front porch.

"Hello Jacob, how are you today?" I asked deciding to be hospitable like my parents raised me to be. I came to the conclusion last night that Jacob and his father Billy couldn't be that bad if Charlie was friends with them and they were Brady's family. The only things that had me on my guard was the image of the giant wolves that Jacob and his friends apparently turns into and something made Brady stay away from them with no contact at all for so long. Although I did believe that the two probably had something to do with the each other.

Jacob stood in front of me in a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans with grease smears on the thigh sections like one would have if you used your pants to clean your hands off. He stood there smiling back at me with one of his hands around a black urn with gold trim. _Brad,. _I thought wanting to reach my hand out to take it from him. I wasn't sure if it was the sight of seeing his urn or the cold night air sweeping through the door that made a shiver run through my body. "I'm doing great, never better. I see your bodyguard is still on duty" He responded back.

"If you are not going to be nice then you can leave now." I told him.

"Sure Sure, so can I come inside today or do you want to stay in the doorway?"

"Oh yes, please come in" I took a step back to allow room for him to come inside. Once I closed the door Jacob handed me Brady's urn telling me that Billy said it was ok for me to have it. Billy's only request was that he and his family be allowed to attend whatever burial I had for him which I was fine with. I stood there with tears welling up in my eyes for the love that I had lost.

"Why don't you take a few minutes to yourself and go upstairs? I will wait down here with Jacob until you are ready." It was the first time Edward had spoken and his soft spoken voice startled me although it was laced with nothing but love and concern for me.

I took his advice and went up stairs knowing that leaving the two of them downstairs was a bad ideal. I was hoping that Jasper's presence will keep them calm and peaceful. Edward knew I needed space at the moment to compose myself. This will not be my last time saying goodbye to Brady, but it almost felt like the first real chance. I was in tears by the time I made it to the top of the stairs. I sat on the lounge chair in the corner of the room and cried. When I was able I began to tell him how much I still loved and miss him and about our amazing daughter. I didn't feel the need to explain about her new extra abilities because she was still extraordinary without them. I thanked him for saving our lives and promised to never forget him. It gave me joy and clamed me to know that I will always have a part of him with me. With that I introduced Morgan to her real father before placing his urn on the self next to my mother and Phil's. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. Before heading back downstairs I looked at the clock and noticed I have been up here for nearly an hour. I was hoping that Jacob will still be here so I can apologize for my absence and thank him for returning Brady to me. It gave me a little bit more peace.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I could hear a football game on the television. Edward meet me there and asked me how I was doing. After assuring him I was good enough not to postpone this meeting we made our way back in the living room where I found Jasper on my laptop in the corner and Jacob was laying on the sofa with his feet over the arm completely at ease. He looked up to see me eyeing him and stood up.

"Sorry, it is hard not to feel at home here. I used to come here all the time back in the day to watch the games with Charlie. He was really awesome. I am sorry he isn't with us anymore."

"So you're the kid that he always fussed about that always came over to eat his food. Did he use to call you Jake?"

"The one and only." He laughed holding his hands up as if in surrender.

"So that means that Brady was your bother he spoke of that would drop you off and pick you up?"

"Yep. The funny thing is that he used to joke around saying that you and I should get married so he would end up with a son in law who liked sports and fishing almost as much as he did. But in the same breath threaten to kill me because you were still his baby girl." Jacob said reminiscing. The remaining fear I had for Jacob had vanished with his last comment that I had to laugh.

"I guess my dad didn't know that girls tend to choose the exact opposite of who he would have chosen for me." I said as I turned to wink at Edward. I heard Jacob respond with a hard _humph_ sound. "I guess this brings up to the reason why you are here."

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. So what all do you want to know?"

I thought a few quick moments about where to begin. "Why don't we go in the kitchen to get something to eat while we talk?" I gave Edward's hand a squeeze. "We will just be in the kitchen." I told him.

"Cool with me because I am hungry" Jacob said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Edward held onto my hand to keep me next to him. "I don't think you should be alone with _him._" He nodded towards the kitchen.

"Everything will be fine. And I won't be alone since you and Jasper will be in the next room. And besides you will have a head start if anything were to happen." I explained as I tapped his head. It didn't take a genius to know that he didn't like this plan one bit, but I really did feel comfortable with Jacob now. Charlie always taught me to trust and depend on my gut instincts. As I entered the kitchen Jacob was on his phone and I assumed he was checking his messages and sending out a text. I grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and took up two bowls of chili that I had simmering in a Crockpot on the counter. I sat the large bowls down on the table and went to get us something to drink and some cheese out of the refrigerator.

"Wow Bella, this smell great. Do you have any crackers?" Jacob asked as he put his phone away.

I poured two glasses of lemonade and left the pitcher on the table. "Yes, but you will have to get them. I believe Edward put them on the top shelf in the pantry." I pointed in the right direction as Jacob went to retrieve them.

"So does he like live here with you or something?"

"Something like that." I said around a mouth full of food. I never realize how hungry I am until I start eating.

"Do you know what you are having yet? Boy or Girl?"

"Not a chance Jacob. I will answer your questions later but first you still have to answer mine. What happened? What made Brady leave all those years ago? And please be honest with me. Whatever it was I would like to know." We sat in silence a few moments while we both ate our meal.

"This is really good by the way." Jacob chewed on his last bite of food before getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. "Alright, so you would like to hear what went down to make Brady leave town…." I shook my head yes as he continued. "…Before I start I would like to ask exactly how much do you know about my family? This will help me know how in depth I need to go."

"Brady never said anything besides that it was a long story and he would try to explain everything to me one day. Other than that he never mentioned any of you, only his grandma who passed away while he was going to college." I didn't want to let him in on the fact that the Cullen's told me all bout him and his wolf pack. I still wasn't clear on what broke the treaty they had so I didn't want to take any chances.

"Ok, so I guess I will have to tell you everything, or as much of it as I can."

"This sounds like a long story so let's go back in the front room because if I sit in this chair too long it will make my back hurt." I got up and cleared the table before heading to get more comfortable on the sofa. I also knew that Edward had to be going insane in the meantime. Several times while I was at the table I saw his reflection in the mirror every time he looked in on us. I sat on the sofa and Edward quickly joined me pulling my feet up in his lap. I noticed how our closeness really bothered Jacob which I didn't understand. Jasper turned off the computer and turned in our direction giving everyone's emotions his full attention.

"So here is what happened….."


End file.
